Home
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Callie Jacob has always been strong. Strong when her Mother died. Strong when she was forced to the streets. Strong when her brother got adopted without her. But one day, Callie meets two woman that could change her life for the better. -Updates everyday-
1. Encounter

Encounter

Down on the streets, a young teenager sat near a bench munching on some crappy food she had stolen from the 7/11 just a few blocks away. Sure, it tasted bad, but it was better than nothing. Sitting cross-legged, her mind flashed back to her brother.

Jude Jacob.

God, she missed him so much. But he had recently gotten adopted by their last foster parents, though without Callie. The foster parents had fallen in love with Jude, but not Callie. They had told her to go and she had.

A couple steps ahead the brunette noticed two women coming out of the Cinemark. Looking at the purses they were carrying, she pounced into action.

Slowly, Callie unzipped the first woman's bag (a blond) and retrieved a brown wallet. But then she saw the police badge and thought otherwise. Placing it back inside, she moved to the other woman's purse (a brunette) and stole _her_ wallet instead.

But as she pulled her arm back, Callie's arm bumped into the woman's arm. She turned around and gasped in shock as she saw Callie running away with her money.

"Stef, Stef! She has my wallet, look!" The African American woman motioned to the teenager speeding ahead. The blond pursed her lips and ran after the girl, the other woman close behind.

Callie ended her run when she reached the bus stop. '

And _that's_ when Stef caught her.

"Give it." The blond wiggled her fingers, "Give me the wallet."

Not wanting to get herself into any more trouble she handed Stef the wallet, who flipped through it to check if anything was missing.

"Looks good, Lena. She didn't take anything." Stef announced, handing the woman back her wallet.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Callie quickly apologized.

"I bet you are. Why don't you come down to the station and tell me how sorry you are?" The blonde asked.

"Please, no. Please...I-I can't. I can't go there, you-you're going to send me back to juvie, aren't you?" The brunette asked, choking on her own tears.

"What? You've been to juvie before?" Lena asked.

"I-If I go, my life will be over. P-please. I just wanted the money for a b-b-bus ride. I wasn't going to steal anything else!"

"A bus pass? Why? Where were you planning to go?"

"I-I-I-"

Watching the girl fall apart like this made Stef's heart melt. Slowly, she placed an arm around Callie's shoulder, surprising both her and Lena.

"Hey, why don't we take you out to lunch? You sure look like you could use a meal."

"Stef!" Lena said, shocked.

"I-I-I-" Callie stuttered again, "I…" She followed Stef to a cafe just ahead, keeping silent the whole time. She didn't even talk when they sat down.

"Um, in case we haven't been introduced yet my name's Stef and this is my domestic partner Lena."

Callie nodded.

"Would you mind telling us your name?"

"Callie Jacob." She whispered, re-tying her ponytail.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee, what about you, love?" Stef asked her partner.

"Maybe some tea. What can we get for you, Callie?"

Shutting her menu, the brunette stared into the eyes of the two women, "Why are you doing this?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"Are you just taking pity on the poor homeless girl?" She spat, "'Cause I'm not anyone's charity case."

"You're _homeless?"_

"What did you think I was?"

"I... I guess we thought you were just an ordinary pickpocket."

"Yeah, well I'm _not,_ so you could stop this whole charade." Grabbing her bag, she got up and scooted her chair back.

But Stef stopped her, "Woah, woah, woah." She grabbed a reluctant Callie's arm, "We're not doing this out of pity."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Look, why don't you come home with us? You could take a shower, get a good meal in you for dinner."

The brunette bit her lip, "I can't. There's somewhere I have to be. A-and if I don't go, they won't let me see him…"

"Who, your boyfriend?" Stef asked.

"My brother." She admitted, "I need to see him."

She clasped a hand over her mouth. Why did she just admit that? To a couple of strangers, no less.

"Your brother?" Lena asked, wrapping an arm around the sad girl, "Where is he?"

"At the edge of town. We've been separated for too long and his adoptive parents won't let him see me. So, if I go and I get caught…" She sniffled and wiped her eye, "I can't do this anymore. I'll find a way there myself."

"No, no, no." Stef reassured, "We'll take you to see him. Come on, let's head to my car. You just tell us how to get there."

Callie nodded and followed the two women out of the cafe without buying anything. Reaching the car, the brunette climbed in the back and buckled herself in.

"I don't know if this is appropriate to ask, but you said you weren't allowed to see him. Why is that? Is there some sort of restraining order between you two?"

"No, no." She said, tucking a hair behind her ear, "The husband and wife don't exactly trust me. They found all these complaints my foster father made against me, found out why I got into juvie. So... they thought I was a danger to Jude. So, they adopted him without me."

Both women stared at the girl in complete shock.

"We tried to protest, but they said it was non-negotiable. I could tell as soon as they said I had to go Jude wanted to leave and he said so. But they said that it was final. He got adopted and I wasn't allowed to see him, or else."

"These people _threatened_ you?" Lena asked in complete shock.

"Um, could you take a left here? The house should be just around the corner." Pointing to a little blue house, Stef nodded.

Callie unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car but was surprised when Lena and Stef followed her out.

Ringing the doorbell, the brunette bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. The door opened, and a tall woman stared down at Callie.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from our home!"

"I just want to talk to Jude, just for a second." She protested.

"No. He's better off without you." She spat.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Lena said.

"Callie?" A little voice said from the inside.

"Jude!"

"Let her in." Stef ordered.

"No."

"This is madness. You have no right to keep these two apart."

"She's a bad influence. She could hurt him! Did she tell you she went to Juvie?"

"Yeah, for destruction of property not for hurting anyone!" Callie protested.

"I don't care."

"Let. Her. In." Stef ordered, "I'm not going to ask you again."

Rolling her eyes, the woman opened the door. Callie instantly ran over to her twelve year old brother and wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked quietly, kissing him on the forehead.

He nodded into her chest and the two held the hug for a while until they were forced apart.

The woman shoved the brunette out the door.

"Baby, baby don't worry I'll come back!" She shouted before the door was slammed in her face.

Bursting into tears, Callie followed the two woman into the car.


	2. Tears & Trust

Tears & Trust

"So, why is _she_ here?" Mariana Foster pointed at Callie, who was sitting at the end of the table.

The brunette looked up and frowned at the comment, then proceeded to rub jam on her toast.

"Honey, she was all alone." Lena said.

"So, do you always pluck random kids off the street?"

Callie dropped her knife and toast on the floor and stomped away without another word. Both women glared at their daughter, who just seemed confused.

"What? What did I say?"

"She's homeless, Mariana. You really think comments like that are appropriate?"

"But didn't Mama say that what's-her-name stole something out of her purse? How do we know we can trust her?"

"She just needs a place to stay until we can find her another home." Lena explained, "Now go apologize."

Reluctantly, Mariana shouted the house for the brunette. Finally, she reached the backyard and saw the girl sitting under the elm tree, the home phone held in her hand.

"Baby, baby it's me and I'm safe." She assured, "What's going on with you? Are you safe?" But then she froze up, "Jude, what are you saying?" She stiffened, "Let me talk to Jude. But him back on the phone." She ordered.

Slowly, Mariana approached the girl and slid down next to her, "Hey."

Callie didn't reply.

"What was all that about?"

Callie didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry, but I've gotta go." She marched inside and grabbed her jacket, about to leave when—"

" _Moms!"_ Mariana shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell are you doing?" The brunette asked angrily.

And truthfully, the Latina had no idea what she was doing. But as she stared into the eyes of the brunette, she saw fear.

"What's going on?" Lena shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah, what is going on?" The Latina asked the girl in front of her, so seemed antsy to get to the door.

"Callie?" Mariana pushed, now feeling worried.

It's not like Callie could tell anyone of these people how scared Jude was. He was scared for Callie, though was glad she was safe. The brunette was still fearful when she heard him announce that they were taking a restraining order against Callie and Jude. They couldn't be within 100 feet of one another.

They couldn't see each other again.

The two siblings being split apart was terrible with them. They had been apart for a year, but now forever? This was ridiculous.

Tearing up, Callie walked into the kitchen and cried over the sink, surprising Mariana. The Latina stared at the broken girl in shock. Something was clearly going on. Something she clearly wasn't comfortable talking about yet.

Stef and Lena came down just seconds later and turned to face their daughter, "Honey, what is it?" Stef asked.

"Um...nothing." She said, running off.

With a roll of their eyes, Lena and Stef turned around to go back upstairs but stopped themselves when they saw Callie crying into the sink.

"Honey?" Stef called out, getting no response from the girl. Frowning, the blonde woman walked closer, "Callie, sweets, what's wrong?"

The brunette gulped down her tears and shook her head, "Nothing. It's fine." She lied.

"Something is clearly _not_ fine, I need you to talk to me, love." Stef said, only to have Callie shake her head 'no.'

"Is this about Jude?" Lena asked.

The brunette looked down and rubbed her arm, tears dripping down her face. Lena and Stef sat down and waited patiently for the girl to begin speaking, which she didn't. Instead, she walked upstairs without another word.

"We're going to have trouble with this one, aren't we?" Stef asked.

"She's been through a lot of rough patches in her young life. We have to be patient, Stef. Eventually she'll open up to us."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

Slowly, the blonde nodded and followed her partner upstairs, about to enter their room when she heard Callie crying in Mariana's bedroom.

"Are you coming?" Lena called from their bedroom.

"Yes, sweets. I'll be right in."

Stef entered Mariana's bedroom and stared at the girl, who was sitting on the ground crying into her hands. Surprisingly, Mariana was sitting with her. The Latina was snuggled close and had her head rested on Callie's shoulder, wrapping her in a hug.

What surprised Stef more was that the brunette didn't seem to mind. A thought popped into her head, and she found herself wondering if Callie missed having a sibling so much that she would treat Mariana as if they were sisters.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Stef knocked on the open door and entered. Both girls sat up straight, although Mariana's left hand still had a grasp on Callie's own hand.

"Mari, may I speak to Callie alone please?"

The Latina nodded, and exited the room. Frowning, Stef sank down next to the crying girl and pulled her close, which seemed to surprise her.

"You and me, we're a lot alike."

Callie looked up at Stef in disbelief, then leaned it against the wall.

"We think we gotta be strong, tough, think we gotta get on with things and...you know sometimes you do and sometimes...sometimes, you just gotta let yourself fall apart. And there's no shame in that. Not even a little." She leaned in and kissed the girl on her forehead, who managed a small smile.

Not long after that did Stef noticed that Callie had given in and had her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

Voice shaking, Callie raised herself up, "Jude called." She said, "H-He told me his p-p-parents had filed a restraining order against me. I won't be able to see my brother again." A flood of tears erupted from the girl, "W-Why do bad things keep ha-ha-happening to me?" She stuttered, "I never...I n-n-never thought it would get this bad."

Stef wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Ever since we got put into the system, I didn't ever care what would happen to me." She admitted, "As long as Jude was safe, that's all that mattered."

The blonde woman stared at the girl, listening to her talk.

"I just wanted him to have a family." Callie went on, "I just wanted him to be happy. And knowing that he's _not..._ I have to _do_ something. I need to get him out of that house. I need him to feel safe again." She got up in a flurry of panic, only to be yanked down by Stef.

"No, no, no. You can't go there, not with a restraining order against you."

"I don't care. I went to juvie the first time for defending him and I'll go a second time just so he can feel safe."

Stef shook her head, "I'm sorry, honey, I can't let you do that." She squeezed Callie's hand, "I'm a police officer, okay? Let me work this out. I'll find a way."

The brunette nodded in response, a smile flickering across her face as she watched the woman walk away. For a mere second, she felt hope. But it died as quick as it came.

There was no hope for Callie. But there was hope for Jude. So, she would give Stef a chance. But if she failed, Callie would go and get him herself. Restraining order or not.


	3. Living a Nightmare

Living a Nightmare

Callie awoke the next morning to the sound of clanging metal. Her back ached from sleeping on the couch, but it was still better than the streets.

Looking up, she noticed the three children and the two Moms sitting around the dining table. She pushed herself up and joined them quietly, not bothering to even saying anything.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Lena greeted with a wink.

The brunette didn't reply and instead grabbed a single pancake and ate it quickly before going into the backyard. The family watched her as she stood in front of the elm tree and snapped a photo with the phone Lena and Stef had recently given her.

"So, how long is she going to be here?" Jesus asked. Instead of answering, both Moms walked outside and watched the brunette snap several pictures of her surroundings.

Pocketing her phone, she turned around and jumped in surprise when she saw Lena and Stef standing before herself.

"What are you up to?" Stef asked.

"Just taking some pictures. Passes time, y'know."

"Can we see?" Lena asked.

The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, opening her camera roll before handing it to the multiracial woman in front of her.

"These are great." Lena commented, showing a couple to Stef, "Is this something you're into? Photography?"

"I mean, I guess." The brunette responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lena handed the girl back her phone and guided her down to the front lawn, where she told the brunette to take a seat, Stef following suit.

"Have you heard anything about Jude?" Callie asked the two.

"Not yet. They keep denying my calls."

Callie instantly got up and began to run away, though Stef and Lena managed to catch her again.

"Let me _go!"_ She demanded, fighting the police officer's tight grip, "He's in danger. I have to go get him out of that house."

"I told you Cal, I need you to let me handle all this." Stef responded, "Besides, she has a _restraining_ order against you. You already have a record; do you really want to get yourself into more trouble?"

"I don't care." Callie said truthfully, "The only person who matters is Jude. I would do anything to keep him safe."

"And you really think getting yourself arrested is the best way to handle that? Where would he stay?"

"Here." Callie stated, "I would risk my life for him if I had to. I have before." She turned around and stared at Stef and Lena, who were staring at her in shock.

"That's how I ended up in Juvie the first time. Our old foster father was beating the hell out of him and I tried to get him to stop, but he kicked me in the stomach. So, I went outside, grabbed a baseball bat, and smashed the hell out of his precious car. He pulled a gun on me before calling the cops."

Stef and Lena pulled the girl close and wrapped her in a tight hug. She cried into their chests, thinking that nothing mattered but getting Jude out of that damn house. But in her mind, she knew Stef was right. She was no good to Jude if she ended up in juvie again.

"I just need this to stop." Callie mumbled, "I need all this bad stuff to _stop."_

"I know sweetie, I know." Lena soothed, stroking the poor girl's hair, "We'll get him back. I promise you."

"And if you can't?"

"We _will."_ Stef confirmed, placing an arm around the brunette's waist and guiding her inside. The two took her upstairs and into their bedroom to cool down. This girl had been through a lot, but the restraining order seemed to finally put her over the edge.

"We're going to fix this." Lena assured, sitting the girl on their bed, "We are going to get Jude back. But for now, I need you to keep calm and stay out of trouble."

Callie nodded slowly and was soon joined by Stef and Lena, who wrapped her in another loving hug.

"Sweetie, would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Lena asked, running her fingers through the 16-year old's short brown locks.

"I'm not a baby." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's right, you aren't." Stef confirmed, "But that doesn't mean you have to handle this all by yourself. Sleep with us tonight, love. We know you're scared, so let us protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"But you haven't, have you? You've been looking after Jude, but not yourself." The police officer pointed out.

"He matters more than I do."

"We know you're scared, honey. And that's completely alright." The biracial woman scooted closer to the girl, "Stef and I just want you to feel safe."

She began to shiver in fear, breath shaking she looked up at the two women wondering why they seemed to care so much about her. She was just temporary and no doubt they would send her back into the system once she got Jude back. _If_ she got Jude back.

Though they were right about one thing, Callie was scared. Nodding even slower this time she accepted their offer and changed for bed. Lena and Stef tucked the girl in and joined her, each woman on an opposite side.

Her eyes drooped closed and her worries seemed to dissolve as she felt the love the two women were giving her, something she wasn't quite used to yet.

" _Get out of this house_ _ **now!"**_ _Melanie Smith shouted at 15-year-old Callie, shoving her away. A few feet behind the cruel woman was a 11-year old Jude who was staring into the eyes of his sister._

" _Please, please no." The girl begged, clasping her hands together in prayer, "Don't make me leave my brother. He_ _ **needs**_ _me!" She protested, beginning to cry as she stared at her younger brother._

" _He doesn't need you." Melanie spat, "In fact, he's better off without you."_

 _Callie choked on her own tears, backing up as the woman came for her. And just as she was near the open door, Jude found his voice._

" _ **Don't!"**_ _He shouted, making a run for Callie, only to be held back by Melanie._

" _We found your record, Callie. We know you ended up in juvie, and we don't want you setting a bad example for Jude."_

" _Please, it's not what you think. I was doing it to save him." The brunette protested, tears rolling down her face._

" _Yeah, she's not a bad influence! She's the one who's been taking care of me ever since Mom died. She's not a bad person, don't make her leave!"_

" _Sweetie, we're sending her back into the foster care system. And we've already set up a court date to get you adopted. It's over, Jude." Melanie sneered down at Callie, "Same goes for you." About to shove Callie out the door, the brunette ran around her and hugged her brother close to her chest, letting him cry it out._

" _Baby listen to me." She whispered, kneeling down to look at him, "Listen to me, baby. I'm going to be fine, alright? You are going to be fine." She leaned in close to his ear and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I am going to come get you out of here, you hear me Jude?"_

 _He averted her eyes to hide his tears, and the brunette grabbed his chin and gently turned his head, so he could meet her eyes._

" _Do you understand me, honey?"_

 _He nodded meekly and wrapped his sister in a tight hug. She kissed him on the forehead, then on the cheek, "I love you." She whispered, kissing him on his forehead one more time before she was forced out the door._

 _And forced out of his life._

Callie jolted upright, her breath shaking as she began to cry again. Lena and Stef got woke up and stared at the fearful girl.

"What's wrong?" Stef asked, grabbing hold of the brunette's shaking hand.

 _I promised him._ Callie thought, not even hearing Stef, _I promised him I'd get him_.

And she would, hopefully sooner than later.

Because Callie Jacob was never one to give up on the people she cared about. _Especially_ Jude.


	4. Up in Flames

Up in Flames

Callie was silent during breakfast the next morning. And frankly, it was starting to creep the children out.

"So, um, Callie?" Mariana asked, taking a seat down next to the only available spot at the table, which was next to the brunette.

It was completely obvious that the Foster family was afraid of the girl. Well, minus Stef and Lena. And possibly Mariana. The others; Brandon and Jesus both tried to avoid making her angry. The brunette wasn't surprised, really. People tended to be afraid of former prisoners.

Callie placed her spoon down and looked up at the Latina, waiting for her to speak.

"How've you been feeling lately? After my Moms took you home. It must feel better than where you usually used to."

The brunette looked down. True, it did feel good to get off the streets. But as kind and caring the Fosters were, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Jude. Because regardless of the family's kindness in taking her in, Jude was her home.

"Fine." Callie said, feeling she had to say something. Getting up, she dumped her unfinished cereal down the garbage disposal and headed outside to the elm tree but was quickly stopped by Stef.

 _"What?"_

"I signed you up for classes at Anchor Beach Charter School, where Lena's vice principal. You'll be attending until we figure out a way to fix your situation."

"What situation?" Mariana asked.

"Duh, she's homeless." Jesus pointed out, "Why do you gotta be such a dummy Mariana?"

"Shut _up_ , Jesus!" The Latina shouted at her twin brother.

But he was dead wrong. Stef wasn't talking about her being on the streets, she was referring to Jude. So, in other words, she would be attending Anchor Beach until the restraining order was lifted.

The cop handed the brunette a navy green backpack, a black notebook and a pencil. The Moms shoved all their kids out the door (including Callie) and into the car.

The brunette stared out the window and stared at all the houses the car would pass by, wondering what dangers they would be hiding.

Callie had learned from experience that no house was what it seemed. There was always some sort of downfall for her and Jude. Mainly her, though.

Even this family, who seemed to be living the most perfect of lives had some sort of issue buried beneath them, though they probably didn't realize it. Because sometimes a problem couldn't be as obvious as it could be.

Like with Liam Olmstead, her old foster brother. Just two years ago he had ruined her life. Taken the one thing that shouldn've without consent; her virginity. Yes, Liam Olmstead had raped Callie.

She shivered at the thought of him, which caught Stef's attention. Looking at the girl's reflection in the rearview mirror, she noticed how scared she was.

"Callie, sweets are you alright?" Stef asked.

"Yeah." She lied, feeling relieved when they pulled into the school parking lot. Grabbing her backpack, she slid out of the car and instantly felt overwhelmed.

Heart pounding, breath shaking, she ran back over to Stef and climbed into the squad car.

"Callie?" The cop questioned.

"Take me back to your house." She demanded, "I can't be here. Not without Jude."

"Sweetie, I told you. I'm going to handle all thi-"

"You don't under _stand_ , Stef. This isn't about getting him back. This is about needing him." She took in a deep breath of air and blew it out, "I can't handle crowds. I've never been to a real school, even when my Mom was around. She homeschooled me because she _knew_ I couldn't deal with that without having a panic attack. Jude was the only person who could calm me down. Having him by my side made crowds much more bearable. But I couldn't go to school since we were in separate grades." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier, love?" Stef asked, turning the engine on, surprising Callie. She had expected the cop to say no and force her to go to school.

"I... I guess I just thought you weren't going to send me to school."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm just temporary."

Stef gulped and looked down, "Callie…"

"It's fine. Just drive us to your house, please."

Stef nodded, "Alright. Just let me call Lena." The cop dialed in her partner's number, and when she didn't answer the blonde left a quick voicemail.

"Alright love let's head home." She put the car in drive and made their route to thee Foster house, when suddenly a voice echoed from inside the car.

 _"We have a 10-73 in progress, a smoke report. The address is 4230 Airfield Rd."_

Eyes wide with panic, Callie straightened up her back and stared down at the radio.

That was Jude's house.

"This is Officer Foster and I am on my way with a ride-along." The blonde announced, eyes softening when she saw the fearful girl, who was shaking in her seat.

When they arrived at the scene, Callie jumped out of the car, past the burning building and stopped in front of Melanie and her husband.

"Where's Jude?" She asked quickly.

"We don't know." The woman said honestly, "We-we were in a panic. We didn't mean to leave him behind…"

"You left him _inside?"_ Callie shouted angrily, running away from the two and into the burning house.

" _ **CALLIE!"**_ Stef shouted, watching the girl jump into the house.

The brunette began to cough as she walked, not caring if the flames would hurt her, "Jude?" She called out.

" _JUDE?"_ Callie shouted again, her ears perking up when she heard a terrified 12-year-old shout her name.

Running through the fire, she found the poor boy. He was crying and coughing at the same time. Scooping him up in her arms, Callie ran out the door as quickly as she could.

The brunette set Jude down on the ground and wrapped him in a tight hug, "Honey are you okay?"

He nodded in response, never letting go of his sister. Crying tears of her own, Callie kissed Jude on the head and held him tighter, ruffling his hair.

Stef wanted to talk to Callie about all this, about how she could've killed herself walking into that fire. But watching the two siblings embrace, she knew there was no way the brunette would be ready to talk. She was just happy her brother was safe.

Melanie marched over to the siblings and pulled Callie off him, "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be within a hundred feet of him."

"Y-Yeah, I know but I was with Stef an—"

" _You_ brought her here?" Melanie shouted at the police officer, "That is a violation of your job! I will be reporting this!"

"By all means, Ma'am I had no intention of getting Callie into any sort of situation like this. I was simply driving her home when a call came in about the fire."

" _Bullshit!"_ The woman shouted, surprising Stef, "Tell me the truth, what the hell were you thinking?"

"What the hell were _you_ thinking?" Callie shouted, holding her brother tighter.

"Excuse me?"

"How could you do something like this to me? I am his _legal guardian."_ She spat, earning a curious look from the police officer.

"No, we are." Melanie's husband said matter-of-factly, "You lost all your rights when we adopted him. He's our son now."

"No, I'm _not!"_ Jude shouted angrily, "You aren't my parents! You'll never be! Callie is my family."

"Sweetie…" Melanie soothed, getting closer to him. He glared at his so-called parents, "I don't want to be a part of this family anymore. I want you to reverse my adoption and lift the restraining order! I want to be with her!"

"Sweetie, that's just not doable. We want you to be happy, Jude. We just don't think it'll be safe with your sister. She's made some really bad decisions in her life, you know."

" _Yes."_ Jude confirmed, "I _do_ know. But the only reasons she did those things was to protect me!"

"Baby…" Callie whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Jude, we can't." Melanie said, not an ounce of guilt in her monotone voice.

Bawling, he ran back over to his sister and squeezed her tight. She ran a hand through his hair as she soothed him.

"Jude." She said softly, gently lifting his face up so she could meet his eyes, "Jude, I need you to listen to me, baby. I am going to figure a way out of this. I will get you out of this house, I promise. I will get you. You'll be fine."

"W-What about you?" He squeaked, "Is it true? A-Are you homeless?"

"Not now, at least. See that police officer over there?" She pointed at Stef, and he nodded, "She's letting me stay in her house until I get you back."

"A-And you will, right?" He stuttered, "Y-Y-You'll get me, a-and then you'll be my g-g-guardian, right?"

"Yes, baby, absolutely." She kneeled down and smiled at her brother, "And in the meantime I am gonna get a job. Because when you get out, we're going to buy a nice apartment and I'll send you to a good school. Doesn't that sound good?"

He nodded meekly, hugged his sister tighter. Stef was so transfixed by the love Callie had given Jude and the promises Stef _knew_ that Callie would surely keep. Thoughts kept running through Stef's head as to how she could fulfill her end of the promise of getting Jude out of that house and into Callie's arms again.

"Um…"

Shaking her head, Stef looked down and smiled at the twelve-year-old. He smiled at her shyly, "Thank you for taking care of my sister."

The cop smiled at the boy, "Absolutely. You just hang tight, bub and we'll getch'ya out of this house as soon as we can, okay?"

He nodded, "Just please keep her safe."

Stef nodded and watched the siblings hug once more before finally parting for good. This whole situation was heartbreaking in the mind of Stef. Placing a hand around Callie's waist, she led the tearful brunette into the car and back home.


	5. Street Music

Street Music

Callie crashed on the couch as soon as she got to the house. Somehow, the brunette had managed to get out without a single scrape.

But she didn't consider that a good thing. She _hated_ herself. The brunette found it easier to care for the ones she loved more than she took care of herself.

Because they were important. She was not. Callie, however was _not_ suicidal at all. She just didn't think all that highly about herself.

The girl had become more distant and quieter from the Fosters, if that was even possible. She stayed silent during meals and ate very small portions of her food, which didn't go unnoticed by Lena and Stef.

But nobody tried to push her, which Callie was grateful for. The brunette had slept in the big bedroom with the two women for the second time. They held her so close it began to suffocate her, and she quickly threw them off. Pulling her knees to her chest Callie bent over and cried.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Stef asked, looking at the tearful girl, "What's wrong baby?"

"I... I…" She sniffled and wiped a tear away, "I need to get out of here." She got up and grabbed her clothes, quickly putting on her clothes before running out the door,

Lena and Stef did not catch her this time.

They searched everywhere the next morning; Jude's house, the beach, the coffee shop.

"Stef, you don't think she'd go back to the streets, do you?"

"Oh, God I hope not."

A soft strum of a guitar suddenly filled the two women's ears as they continued to walk on. And there they saw a crowd of people standing around someone, though Stef and Lena couldn't tell who.

" _...She'll be shoutin' hallelujah when she comes."_

"Hallelujah!" The crowd shouted.

" _They'll be shoutin' hallelujah when she comes!"_

"Hallelujah!"

" _They'll be shoutin' hallelujah, they'll be shoutin' hallelujah, they'll be shoutin' hallelujah when she comes."_ The song ended, and the crowd applauded. Many of them dropping dollar bills in the guitar case.

Lena and Stef included. They looked down at the brunette sitting down, guitar held in hand.

"Nice guitar." Lena observed, "Where'd ya get it?"

"Um…"

"Did you take it from Brandon's room?"

"Um…"

Stef shook her head and sat down next to the girl, "You scared the crap out of us, Cal."

"Why?"

"Wha-? What do you mean _why?"_ Stef asked, "Cal, you need to come home with us."

"Why?" Callie asked once again, beginning to strum at her guitar again, catching the attention of some passers-by. She didn't sing this time, only hum.

Stopping the tune, the brunette jumped in surprise as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. And it most definitely was _not_ Stef and Lena.

"You're really good at that guitar, y'know?" A male voice said, slowly walking in front of her, "We could really use pretty girls like you in the music business." He grabbed her hand, "I know a music producer. Isn't that cool?"

She nodded silently, shivering as she watched his hand move to her waist, dangerously close to her butt.

"I'm going to make you a star, baby."

"Okay sir, you need to get away from that girl _right now."_ Stef ordered, watching Callie shake in fear.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? This girl wants me, I can tell."

"Okay, sir, this is not appropriate. Let her _go."_ She bent down next to Callie and pulled her away from the stranger. But he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it straight as Stef.

"You leave her alone." Callie ordered, stepping in front of the blonde.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Stef soothed, trying to get the girl to move. But she didn't.

"Sit back down with me baby and I will." He said, a smirk on his face. Nodding, the brunette slid down next to the man, never letting go of Stef's hand. The man leaned in and puckered his lips.

Then Callie raised her fist and punched him right in the face. The three heard a loud snap and saw blood pouring out of his nose, along with a large purple bruise. She had broken his nose.

"Come on, come on, come on!" The brunette ordered, dragging Stef behind her as she saw him chasing the three of them, gun held in hand. Dragging the blonde faster, she pushed the two around the block and finally managed to lose him. Breathing heavily, she looked at Lena and Stef with the utmost concern, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, yes honey we're fine." Stef assured, "But I must say that was a very stupid thing to do, I mean, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had to get the two of you out of here before anyone else got hurt." Callie said as if it was obvious, "Now go home before that guy comes back."

"No. Not without you, love. We need you to come home with us. It isn't safe for you out here. I mean, that man could've _hurt_ you."

"I know how to defend myself."

"Yes, we saw that _very_ clearly. But this isn't up for negotiation young lady, you are coming home with us." Stef's voice said firmly.

Callie knew she had no choice, "Fine."

Wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, Stef led them to the car and drove them home.

Stef unlocked the door, holding it open for Lena and Callie. The group were quickly cornered by Brandon, who seemed to be furious. He looked down at the guitar held in the brunette's hand.

"So, it was _you_ who took my guitar?" He yanked it out of her hands, "I should've known. What'd you need this for? Were you going to use it as a weapon?"

"No." Callie answered firmly.

"Then what _did_ you use it for? Because I know sure as hell you weren't going to play it. Right, Moms?"

"Actually B, that's exactly what she was doing." Stef confirmed.

"What? You're lying."

"No. We are not. We heard her play and she's actually really good." Lena smiled at the brunette, "She even sings a little, too."

"Since when are _you_ a musician?" The tall boy asked, crossing his arms and staring at the girl. She shook her head and glared at him, "Since when do you _care?_ "

Callie stomped upstairs, pausing to shoot another glare Brandon's way before reaching the top.

" _Really_ , Brandon?" Stef scolded, "That girl's been some serious shit and you really think saying stuff like that is going to make her feel better?"

"She stole my guitar!"

"I _don't_ care!" The blonde pointed to the stairs, "You need to go upstairs and apologize right now young man!"

"This isn't my fault! She's the one who needs to respect another person's property. Seriously, why'd you bring her here in the first place?"

"She was _alone_ Brandon. Callie needed some help! She needs a family!"

"Yeah, well why did it have to be ours?"

As the mothers and son bickered, nobody noticed the girl standing at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I had trouble writing it. Hope you like it still!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	6. Promises in Relationships

Promises in Relationships

Mariana stood at the top of the stairs, mouth open as she listened to Brandan and her Moms argue. Her brother was saying some shitty things about Callie, who was sitting down in the Latina's bedroom.

Shaking her head at the conversation downstairs, Mariana walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her own bed. The Latina was surprised when her head didn't end up on her pillow and looked up to see she had landed on Callie's lap.

"Sorry." She mumbled, quickly rising, "I wasn't—"

"No, it's alright. I'll get up." She slid out of bed and made her way to the door.

"Don't go." Mariana ordered, not wanting Callie to hear the conversation that was probably still going on downstairs.

"What?" The brunette asked, sounding surprised.

Mariana patted the empty space next to her, "Come sit with me."

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow, _"Really?"_

The Latina nodded and patted the seat again, smiling as she watched the brunette climb in next to her.

"So." Mariana said, turning on her side and smiling at Callie, "What's your story?"

"Not a happy one." She admitted, "But I bet yours is all sunshine and rainbows, right?"

"My Birth Mom put me and my brother up for adoption 'cause she's a drug addict." Mariana admitted in a _I-don't-give-a-crap_ kind of way.

"Seriously?" Callie asked, sounding shocked.

The Latina nodded, "But we're not talking about _me_ we're talking about _you._ Tell me how you got into all this deep shit."

"I'm a Foster kid." She admitted, "And...um, I actually got kicked out of a foster house when they announced they were going to adopt my brother without me. Which is, uh pretty messed up. I didn't want to go back into the system again, especially without him, so I ended up on the streets."

"How long?"

"Uh, about a year I think."

"Wow. Christmastime must be a bitch though, right?"

Callie laughed, "You have _no_ idea." She smiled at the Latina, a rush of warmness filling her heart as she stared at the girl. A feeling she quickly shoved down. Getting up, Callie went for the door again which for whatever reason, made Mariana sad.

"Um, I'm gonna go downstairs and grab a snack. Want anything?"

The Latina shook her head and watched the girl walk away, completely forgetting about what had just been going on downstairs.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge (she was actually more thirsty than hungry) the brunette turned around and jumped at the sight of Stef and Lena, who she'd had not noticed until now.

"Hey, sweets." Stef greeted with a smile, "What'chya up to?"

"I was thirsty." Callie answered, showing them the bottle of water. The Moms both nodded and frowned at the girl who was so clearly hurt.

"Hey, Cal?" The blonde said.

"Mm?"

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll figure this out. You'll get your brother back, okay? Just think positive."

"Yeah, like _that's_ my thing." The brunette responded with a roll of her eyes, "G'nyte." She went upstairs to change and grab a pillow, the came back down to crash on the couch. Stef and Lena were still talking when she fell asleep on the sofa.

"I can't even imagine how she must be feeling. What a horrible and cruel thing to do, separating them like that." Lena said, shaking her head, "And those _people._ How could they not feel an _inch_ of remorse? We have to figure this out Stef, we have to _do_ something."

"I know love, I know. I'm doing everything I can, believe me."

"But what if we can't get them back together? What would happen then, Stef? And Callie...would she end up on the streets again?"

"We _will_ get them back together. No matter what." Stef promised, walking over and draping a blanket over the poor, worried girl.

"We'll get Jude back, however the hell long it'll take. This girl just can't suffer through anymore shit in her life."

"We can't keep her here forever, Stef." Lena said, "She isn't under our Foster license. I don't even know if this is _allowed._ She could be yanked out of our house any second and we won't be able to save her. If this is going to be fixed, it needs to be now or never."

The blonde woman licked her lips, knowing her wife was right. She knew that this needed to be fixed now or never.

 _That poor girl._ The cop thought, _if only we could keep her longer._

She looked up at the dark-haired woman, "Alright. I'll call someone to help get that damn restraining order expunged first thing tomorrow. I'm going to get that kid out of that house if it kills me."

Placing her hands on her hips, she walked over to the couch and draped a blanket over Callie.

"Why the hell does the world have to be like this?" Stef asked, "Why can't everyone just care about one another for once? It's utter bullshit."

"I don't know love, I don't know."

 **A/N: Sorry! I had a lot going on today, though I swore to myself I'd update day to day. Hopefully y'all still like it. Make sure to review, love you guys!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	7. Party Pooper

Party Pooper

"Why did you have to do this?" Jude Jacob shouted at his adoptive parents (he didn't dare call them Mom or Dad), "You treat Callie like a piece of garbage, when she never did anything wrong in the first place!"

"We've told you a _million_ times, Jude. You're better off without your sister! Ugh, I wouldn't even call her that if I were you. Criminal, more like."

"Yeah, well you _aren't_ me, _are_ you? I didn't want you to adopt me without her, but you forced me! She's supposed to be my guardian!"

"Sweetie, she's not qualified enough to be your guardian. She's a bad influence on you, Jude."

"No, she's _not!"_ The 12-year-old shouted, standing up and stomping away.

Back at the Foster house, Callie was sitting on the ground staring blankly at the the wall. Today, as well as tomorrow, was a horrible time for her. Heartbroken, she didn't even react as Stef and Lena sat down next to her.

"It's Jude's birthday tomorrow." She announced, "He's turning 13 and I can't even see him."

The brunette sniffled and was surprised when she was pulled into a cuddle by the Moms.

"I saved up all this cash to buy him a present and I can't even _give it_ to him." Callie shook her head, "It's like the universe is against me or something."

Lena and Stef leaned their heads against Callie's shoulders, "I know, honey. But the truth is the universe isn't against anybody. Some of us just don't have it as good as others." The police officer said, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I can't do this." The brunette admitted, "I can't miss his birthday. I missed it once and that was torture." She turned to the two women, "Just let me go over there tomorrow. I need to see him, I need to be _with_ him!"

"Sweets, sweets, It's okay. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Stef took a big breath in and blew it out, encouraging Callie to do the same.

"We aren't going to let you miss his birthday, Cal. I promise you. We'll figure a way out of this. Lena and I'll head over there right now, and…"

"I have an idea." Callie announced, "Could you two maybe go over and deliver his present tomorrow? I have a way to not miss his birthday and not violate the restraining order."

"Alright baby, we're listening."

The next morning, the plan went into action. Stef and Lena were already at Jude's house and had dropped his present from Callie off. Opening her contacts, the brunette clicked the video chat button on her contact for Jude, who quickly picked up.

"It's your birthday!" She squealed, "Happy birthday, baby!"

"Callie!" He smiled down at her, "Stef just dropped of the present you got me."

"Yeah, did you open it?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to open it with you." Jude answered, lifting a large, plastic birthday bag up. He pulled the tissue paper away until he felt something wrapped inside. Unraveling it, he smiled and discarded the paper onto the ground.

A "Skippy the Turtle" backpack. He smiled into his phone camera, brown eyes twinkling with excitement. His sister knew him so well.

"Like it?" Callie asked, straightening her back up.

"Yeah, I love it!"

"Then you're gonna like it more when you see what I put inside. Unzip the main compartment."

Following her instructions, Jude unzipped the backpack and smiled when he pulled out a large, plastic, see-through box with a cake inside.

Coated in Vanilla icing, the boy stared down at the cake in amazement. His eyes flickered to the words iced atop the cake.

 _Happy Birthday, Jude!_

Tears dripped down his face as he stared at the message. It wasn't much, but since it was from his sister it meant so much more.

And as he looked back up to the screen, he noticed his sister was crying as well. Smiling at her younger brother, she wiped a few tears away, "Well? What are you waiting for? Cut the cake, Jude!"

Opening the box, he realized that a slice had already been cut. Curious, he looked up at his sister, who was balancing a paper plate on her knees, chomping down on Jude's birthday cake. Raising an eyebrow, Callie chuckled, "What? You didn't think I'd let you eat this whole thing by _yourself,_ did you?"

Jude let out a laugh and began to eat his cake, laughing along with his older sister.

"Do your adoptive parents know that it's your birthday?"

"No." He shrugged, "It's _our_ secret, remember?"

"Yeah, our secret." Raising an eyebrow, Callie leaned closer to the screen, "You better not be eating that whole thing tonight."

"What? Me-ee?" He looked side to side, "I would _never."_

" _Jude…"_ The brunette said firmly, letting him know that she was serious. He laughed, "Yeah, I promise. I just need a find a place to hide the stuff you gave me."

Callie cleared her throat as to hide her tears. Jude, noticing this, frowned, "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I love the stuff you gave me. How could you afford all this?"

"I have my ways." The brunette winked at her brother, "Just make sure the cake doesn't go stale."

He nodded again, "Thanks Cali—"

"Jude? Jude, sweetie?" Melanie called from Jude's side of the phone. He looked up at his sister in dismay, "I have to go."

"Of course. Happy birthday, baby!"

Waving goodbye, Jude hung up the phone and folded the lid of the cake box down and shoved it under the bed along with his new backpack.

The boy closed the video chat app on his phone and plugged it into the charger, adjusting himself so he was sitting crisscross applesauce.

Melanie opened the door and smiled at the sight of her son (if he could even call himself that).

"Oh, there you are. I swear Richard and I heard you talking to someone."

"No." He answered, managing a small smile.

"Well, alright. I'm going to go start up dinner, I'll call you up when it's done."

Jude nodded and watched as she left his room, letting out a sigh of relief.

Back at the Foster house, Callie was cleaning up her mess. The brunette was happy that she had been able to celebrate Jude's birthday with him. Though she wasn't thrilled that she didn't get to do it in person.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Lena observed, helping Callie throw away her trash (even though there wasn't much to clean), "You have a very beautiful smile."

The brunette didn't reply.

"You know, ever since Stef and I met you, you've always been sad. And believe me, you have a right to be. But seeing you celebrating his birthday together, _that_ was the first time you've expressed any feelings of happiness." She draped an arm around the girl, "You are a very special girl Callie and an amazing older sister."

"I've always been fighting for Jude and I always will." The brunette said, "And knowing that he is not safe in that house, I will do anything to get him out of there. Even if it kills me."

"You care so deeply about others, Cal. But when are you going to start caring more about yourself?"

"I don't matter." Callie said seriously, "And I will do anything to keep the people I love safe."

A thought popped into Lena's mind as she listened to that statement. Just two days ago, Callie had acted as a shield from a very horrible man with a gun.

" _And I will do anything to keep the people I love safe."_ The words echoed in Lena's ears. Could it be possible that this girl loved the two Moms? Or was it just her imagination?

Her thoughts fizzled away when she felt someone hugging her. Looking down, she saw Callie holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Lena."

Startled, she paused before hugging the girl right back. It was true that the woman had grown some adoration for the brunette, and she was fairly sure that Stef had felt the same. But she had never expected such a loving, willing embrace.

"You're welcome, Callie."

Pulling away, the girl brushed a strand of air out of her face, her mind drifting back to Jude. Had his parents found out? Would they press charges if they did? Because things could get so much worse for the girl. Much, much, _much_ worse.

And Callie couldn't take that risk.

Because if she got sent to jail, then there was no chance of seeing Jude again.

And if that happened, she wouldn't even know what to do with her life anymore. She'd never think of killing herself (she didn't hate herself _that_ much) although Callie knew that she'd most likely wind up on the streets again.

So, for now, she had to trust Stef and Lena and believe in them. And hopefully, that meant Jude would be back in no time at all.

Hopefully.


	8. Rescue

Rescue

"Alright, Cal." Stef said, twisting her long hair up into a bun. The brunette had been more open lately and had been able to get along with the other Foster kids. Except Brandon. Ever since she had stolen his guitar he had been acting like a complete ass (not that he wasn't one already).

"Yeah?" Callie asked, looking up from her bagel and at the police officer.

"I'm heading to work, but afterwards I'll head over to that house. I called a lawyer to help sort things out. I'll tell you how everything goes, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Anything you want me to say to Jude?"

"Just tell him I love him, please." The brunette looked back down to her breakfast, "I hope all this crap ends soon. I need him back. Then I can leave, and we can go live together, send him to a good school. Everything'll be perfect." Her eyes widened in realization, "That reminds me, I need to go look for a job. Think you could drop me off somewhere around town on your way to work?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely." She grabbed the keys to her squad car and motioned for Callie to follow her. The brunette climbed into the passenger's seat, waiting patiently for the car to start. They stayed silent for a while, until Stef had had enough and broke the ice, "So, had Brandon apologized to you yet?"

"No."

"No? Ugh, that kid. I'd kick him out of the house if I didn't love him so damn much."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"It's not okay, Cal. That was very mean what he said to you and I am very sorry for that. I guess he's just…"

"Freaked out by me?"

"No, that's not it. Well…" She sighed, "Maybe a little bit. You see, Brandon had to adjust to his new siblings when we adopted the twins. Sure, we asked him, but it's hard to suddenly start living with someone you don't know that well. And I guess this time he felt like he didn't have a say about inviting you into our home. Still, he had no right to say those things to you and I am very sorry about all that."

"No, really Stef it's fine. If he doesn't want to apologize, he doesn't need to apologize." Looking out the window she saw the street they were on and instantly ducked her head.

Jude's house. Melanie and Richard were standing outside watching as the squad car drove by. Callie prayed to herself that they hadn't seen her, then they'd probably think she had gotten arrested again.

"It's okay love, we passed them. You can get back up." Stef said, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking.

And slowly, the brunette raised her head. Running a hand through her straight brown locks, she frowned to herself.

"What if they saw me?"

"They didn't."

"But—"

"They _didn't_ Callie, I promise you."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she nodded her head and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. The car came to a halt on the side of the road and the blonde let the girl out of the car. The 16-year-old thanked the police officer before hitching up her bag and walking around in search of a job.

After three grueling hours of unsuccessful interviews, she finally found one in the corner of town. A diner, and it was looking for part-timers. Crossing her fingers, she walked inside and asked and hoped for the best.

The interview lasted a total of thirty minutes and Callie thought it had gone very well. And this was confirmed when the manager told her to be here Monday afternoon. Smiling, she dialed Stef's number (who was most likely done with her shift by now) and asked for a ride back to the house.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I found a job." She said, "I start next Monday."

"That's wonderful!" Stef praised, leaning over the wheel to give the girl a hug. Though unfortunately, she hit the horn with her elbow creating a loud honking noise. Both of them burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe we should wait until we get home for that." The cop said, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, definitely."

Turning on the radio, a song beginning to play. Stef stuck out her tongue in disgust, reaching to change the station when Callie stopped her, "Don't change it, I love this song!"

"Why?"

Ignoring the cop, Callie began to enthusiastically sing along with the song, surprising Stef. There were many layers to this girl, the happy ones more shoved down. Rolling her eyes, the car rolled into the driveway as soon as the song ended.

The police officer sighed in relief, earning a laugh from the brunette. Unlocking the doors, Callie ran out of the car and into the house.

"And where are you going?" She called out.

"I'm going to go call Jude!"

Sitting in the backyard once again, the brunette dialed his number, the phone picked up halfway into the first ring.

"Hey, Jude!"

"You sound happy." He commented, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I found a job." She announced, "That way, when you get out I'll have saved enough money to rent an apartment."

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah. Do you want that, baby?"

"Yeah! Of-of _course!"_

"Good, because you don't have a choice." She stuck out her tongue, well aware that he couldn't see her, "Are you still alright?"

"Yes, honey, I am." The brunette sighed, "I just can't wait to get out of here so I can be with you again."

"I miss you, Callie."

"I miss you too, Jude. Do Melanie and Richard know that we've been talking?" She inquired, sounding worried.

"No. But I think they're suspicious."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. They've just been really mad lately. I think it's because Stef came over with a lady. Is she cheating on that woman you told me about? Lela?"

"Lena. And no, she's not. That _lady_ is a lawyer Stef hired to help you get out of there. I guess she hoped that it would make things more civil between them. Did Melanie and Stef say anything to _you?"_

"No, but they've been shouting at each other a lot. I'm actually kind of scared, Cal. What if they hurt me?"

 _"Have_ they hurt you?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. But what if they do?"

"If you do then you run out of that house and come over here to me. I'll protect you baby, honest."

"But if I come over to you then you'll get in trouble."

"That doesn't matter. If anything happens in that house you come over her during the night, alright?"

He didn't reply.

 _"Alright?"_ She pressed.

He didn't reply.

"Jude?" Callie said nervously into the phone, "Jude, say something."

The line cut off and Callie pocketed her phone, afraid. Had they walked in on him talking to her? Had they hurt him?

 _Don't overreact, Callie._ She told herself, _if he's in trouble he'll come to you._

Straightening upwards, the brunette walked back inside and sank down into one of the many chairs surrounding the kitchen table, doing her best to think positive.

Jude rubbed the red mark on his cheek and stared down at his broken phone. Richard and Melanie had walked in on him talking to his sister and smashed it to pieces, then smacked him for disobeying them.

"This is _unacceptable."_ Richard shouted, "We told you deliberately that in under no certain circumstances that you were allowed to speak to Callie."

"She was just calling to say hi…"

"Do I look like I care?" The man shouted again, "Forget the restraining order, we need to send this bitch to prison for harassing our son!"

"Callie didn't violate the restraining order _and_ she wasn't harassing me! You're not my parents and you never will be!" He shouted angrily, surprising both adults.

"Honey, we love you." Melanie said.

"I don't love you." He said seriously, "And I don't want to live in the house with you. And I will never call you my parents."

"You're being irrational." Melanie said, "Now come on Jude, I'll make you some ice cream."

"No."

" _No?"_

"I don't want any ice cream. I don't want anything from you. In fact—"

"Watch your tongue, young man."

"I _hate_ you guys!"

Richard slapped the other side of his face, causing him to fall.

"No dinner for you tonight." He spat, slamming the door closed behind him and his wife, forgetting to lock it.

That night, Jude packed his new birthday backpack and snuck out of the house.

Using the little money he had, he managed to get a bus ride a block away from Callie's street, then walked the rest of the way.

He knocked on the door three times before it opened. The brunette smiled ear to ear at her little brother and invited him inside but began to freak out when she saw the red marks on Jude's cheeks.

"They _hurt_ you?" Callie said, more of an observation than a question. He ducked his head to hide the wounds, "They don't hurt much."

Grabbing her little brother's hand, she dragged him into the upstairs bathroom and stared at the red marks. They weren't bleeding, thank god, but some skin had broken on his right cheek. The brunette placed a band-aid on it (just in case it _did_ start to bleed).

"Come on, buddy." Callie giggled, "You have your PJs?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you go ahead in change, you could sleep with me downstairs."

He nodded and got changed quickly. He met his sister downstairs, who had set up a pillow and a blanket for Jude. Smiling, he joined her on the couch and they snuggled close to one another.

And for once in a long, long time, they felt happy.


	9. Comfort

Comfort

Arising to the sound of muffled shouting, she opened her eyes, smiling down at the boy who was cuddling her close. Callie leaned her head against Jude's gently kissing his forehead.

Hearing footsteps, the brunette looked up to see two angry women. Lena and Stef. They were glaring down at the 17-year-old girl, who was holding tightly onto Jude.

"What the hell is this, Callie?" Stef shouted, causing the boy to stir.

The brunette stroked his head, placing a finger against her lips to signal them to be quiet. The police officer scoffed, calming down slightly when Lena grabbed her arm.

The three made sure to keep their voices low, as not to wake Jude.

"He came in last night." Callie answered, "He ran away."

"Why?" Lena asked.

"They were hurting him." The brunette explained, "They hit him across the face. Twice."

"Oh my goodness."

"He wanted out of there and didn't really know where to go, so I guess he came here."

"Well, what are we gonna—" Stef began.

Jude's eyelids moved the slightest bit and Callie motioned for the Moms to leave, which they did. His sister didn't want to overwhelm him.

Eyelids fluttering open, he stared into the eyes of his older sister. Callie smiled down at him, "Good morning, baby."

Jude hugged her tight, which made the brunette's smile grow wider. Looking into Jude's eyes, Callie frowned.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought this was a dream." He said, "I thought I'd wake up back in that house."

"Yeah, well you're safe with me now, okay? Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." She kissed him on the cheek, earning a laugh from the boy.

Watching the two siblings interact like this, Stef and Lena noticed that Callie was acting very maternal. She seemed to be treating him more like a son than a brother. Which was natural, Lena supposed, because she had been the one raising him through the past six years.

"Look at them." Stef said, tearing up a bit, _"That_ is _real_ love right here."

And indeed, it was. Both kids sitting up now, Callie pulled him closer, the 13-year-old leaning his head on the older girl's shoulder.

"What're we supposed to do with them now? I mean, his sister _is_ breaking the law. And it would be against my job to _not_ report what's going on."

"Stef…"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going to report this. But my main concern is about those assholes of parents that did this to Jude. We can't send him back there, but we also can't let this whole mess get Callie into deeper trouble."

"So, have you found an apartment for us yet?" Jude asked his sister.

"Not yet, Jude. Granted, you need _money_ for that sort of thing." She pointed out, poking the side of his knee.

"But you said when we were together we could move out."

"I said when I'm your _guardian._ Your parents still have custody over you, so...when they eventually give that up I'll have you back, okay baby?"

Jude nodded, "Okay." He paused, "You really think they're gonna do that?"

"Yes, I do."

He nodded and snuggled closer to his sister.

There was a knock at the door and Callie grabbed her brother and ushered him upstairs into Stef and Lena's bedroom, just in case it was Melanie and Richard at the door.

The brunette walked back downstairs and stood next to the two Moms, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she saw the Smiths standing inside, looking extremely mad.

"We need to speak to your daughter." Melanie said, crossing her arms.

 _Daughter?_

"We understand that Jude has been communicating with you as of recent?"

"So?" The brunette asked.

"He's run away, and my best guess is that you lured him here somehow?"

 _"Lured?"_

"He doesn't care about you, you know." Richard said, "He's afraid of you. He never wants to see you again."

 _"Bullshit!"_ Callie shouted, "It's you he hates. And I'm not going to persuade him otherwise. You left him to die in that freakin' fire!" She shouted angrily, "I heard what he said to you. Everyone did. He doesn't love you, he loves me. And I care about Jude more than you will any day."

"We love him." Melanie stated.

"Yeah? Well, if you loved him so much you'd want him to be happy. And that won't ever happen if you reverse his adoption and take down that restraining order. _I_ know what's best for my brother. You haven't grown up with him. You don't _know_ him as well as you think you do. I know my brother. And that's why you're doing this, isn't it? You're mad that you will never have that connection I have with Jude. You're jealous."

"We are not. And we'd appreciate it for you to stop harassing our son."

"He's not _your son!"_ Callie boomed, "And stop pretending like he is! I know how you've been treating him. He's scared of you two. And if you're such amazing parents, you'd never make him feel that way."

"Oh, shut up bitch." Richard shouted, "This is why we shoved you out the door!"

 _"Woah!"_ Stef shouted, "That is _not_ okay, sir."

"And who are you to tell me?"

"Her _Mother!"_

Callie's mouth dropped open, _what did she just say?_

"Well good luck with her. She's a lot of trouble. Doesn't deserve anything good. She won't _ever_ be able to see Jude again _and_ you'll be hearing from the police."

"I am the police and I'm hearing you loud and clear." Stef answered, surprising the man in front of her, "And what Callie did was not wrong. She didn't violate the restraining order and she wasn't harassing her brother in any way. You sir, however, _are._ So, I suggest you leave now before I take you down to the station." She spat, "And I also highly recommend thinking over your choices as parents. Because Callie is right, if you truly want Jude to be happy you'd let him be with his sister."

"That's not going to make him happy."

"How would _you_ know?" The brunette shouted at the man, "How would _you_ know what Jude wants?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Okay, you need to get the hell out of our house right now, sir." Stef ordered, pointing to it.

"Gladly. But if I find out that you've been holding him captive here I swear—"

"Don't threaten Callie." Lena ordered.

Huffing, Richard left the house with his wife. Stef and Lena turned around and frowned at the girl, who was crying once more.

"Callie…"

"I'm gonna get sent back to Juvie."

"No, you're not."

"That's what's gonna happen if they find out Jude's here." Callie pointed out, shaking her head, "And he could get in trouble too. I can't let that happen Stef, I-I-I _can't."_

Heartbroken, Stef and Lena walked over to the girl and wrapped her in a hug, which wasn't returned.

"I can't send him back there." The brunette said, "But he can't stay here either. What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, love." The blonde turned to her wife, "You know what? Maybe he could stay with Mike for a few days until this whole thing blows over."

"Is Mike capable of taking care of a child? I mean, you were the one who raised Brandon the most."

"Well then, maybe this is his chance to redeem himself." The police officer looked down at the brunette, "Are you comfortable with this, Callie?"

"Is he going to be safe?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Okay, then. As long as he's gonna be alright."

"He will love, I promise." She kissed the top of the girl's head, "He'll stay here for the night and then I'll drop him off at Mike's first thing tomorrow."

Callie nodded, a weak smile crawling up the corners of her face. She then walked upstairs and into Lena and Stef's room, opening the door to greet Jude. When she saw him though, he was dead asleep on the bed.

Smiling, she removed his shoes and changed him into his pajamas without waking him up. Callie changed into her own pajamas and climbed into the bed next to him, hoping Lena and Stef would be alright with this. She cuddled him close to her chest, nervous for tomorrow.

Jude reached up and wrapped his hands around Callie, resting his head against her own. Slowly, the brunette's eyes began to close herself. All her nerves about tomorrow fizzling away.


	10. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies

"Alright, Jude." Stef announced, "I am taking you over to Mike's. He's good people, alright?" Stef informed the frightened boy.

"But I wanna stay with Callie." He whimpered, "I wanna be with my sister."

"Any you will baby, you will. I promise you."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "Okay."

The two stood outside Mike's apartment. Jude and Callie had said goodbye earlier, though a much less tearful one. Although they were both very sad about being separated within a two-day radius, they both had a strong belief that they would see each other very soon.

The door opened and out walked Mike. He looked down at the boy in front of him and offered a kind smile. But Stef just seemed concerned, "Oh, hell no."

"What?" Jude asked.

"Mike, please tell me you aren't drunk right now."

"I-I-I…" He tripped over thin air, and the female police officer facepalmed.

The blonde draped an arm around the boy's shoulder, guiding him back to her squad car. Not knowing what else to do, she dialed Callie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Callie it's Stef. So, I'm here with Jude…"

"You're there with Jude? I thought he'd be at Mike's by now."

"Yes, about that. He had been drinking—"

"Seriously? Is Jude okay? Did Mike hurt him?"

"He's fine, don't worry." Stef confirmed, "He didn't even go into the house."

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Callie paused, a thought popping into her head, "Hey, will you come over here with Jude? I need you to check something for me."

Nodding into her phone, the police officer drove along until they arrived at the house. Callie was already waiting for them in the front yard, smiling as she saw her brother run over to her. Jude pounced on her and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug.

"Hey, baby, why don't you head inside? I need to talk to Stef for a bit."

The 13-year-old paused and shuffled his feet. Callie grabbed his hands, "I'll be right there, okay? I promise you." She ruffled his hair, which made him laugh. Jude ran inside, and the brunette turned to the officer.

Taking a seat beside the girl, she frowned, "Is something wrong? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"You have to sign away your parental rights for a child to get adopted, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I don't remember signing the abandonment papers for Jude to get adopted. Do you think maybe the Smiths could've forged it? Because if so, that means that I am still his legal guardian and the restraining order could be dissolved. Because only a parent or guardian could place a restraining order against someone."

Leaning back, Stef exhaled lightly, "That could be possible, yes. Of course, that'd mean that the family would be guilty of forgery. I could go talk to them right now, if you want."

"I want to come with you." Callie said, "Jude's not there, so I have every right to be at their house."

Stef nodded in response, not saying anything, "Alright."

"I'd like to go tomorrow instead of today. First thing."

The blonde woman nodded in response, "Alright, tomorrow it is."

Both females got up and walked inside together. Jude's eyes brightened as soon as he saw his sister open the door. He ran over to her and practically leaped into the girl's arms, hugging her tightly.

"What's this for? I was only gone for a minute."

"I don't like being alone with strangers." He admitted, "I need you to be with me. Please." Jude begged, squeezing her tighter.

"Alright, I won't." Callie kissed her brother on the forehead and brought him over to the couch, sitting them both down. He leaned his head on her shoulder, the brunette gently rubbing his arm.

"I have some sort of good news." Callie whispered, "There's a possibility that I may actually still be your legal guardian."

 _"What?"_ He shouted, sitting upright and knocking heads with his sister in the process. Rubbing her forehead, she managed a smile through the pain (emotional and physical), "There's a possibility of them faking my signiture on your abandonment papers."

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah...I don't remember you signing of them. Did you even agree to it?"

"Would I have been in this situation if I had?" Callie smiled, "But if they can't prove that I didn't sign it, then there's a possibility that I could be sent to jail a third time."

 _Third?_ Stef thought to herself, who was in the kitchen.

"But if Melanie and Richard are proven guilty, then we can leave, right?"

"If that's what you still want."

He nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his sister in a tight hug. The girl laughed and held him close, kissing him on his forehead.

Although both siblings were fully aware that none of this was Callie's fault, they still worried about the outcome.

Would the judge even believe Callie? It was unlikely, given she had a record. But they would do anything in their power to prove the Smiths' were at fault.

 _How did I not realize this sooner?_ The brunette thought to herself.

"Jude?" She whispered, "I'm going to go talk to Melanie and Richard with Stef, tomorrow, okay?"

"You're leaving me alone? But Callie, you just told me—"

"I know what I said. But if you are there with me we could only get into more trouble. I'll only be gone half an hour, okay? And you are to never leave this house or answer the door for anyone. Lena is going to be here, and you can trust her, alright?"

"Do _you_ trust her?"

Callie bit her lip, "I trust her to take care of you."

"That's not a yes." Jude said.

"Then trust _me_ , okay?" The brunette said, "Trust me when I say she can take care of you. Just for thirty minutes, alright? And no answering any doors, don't call me."

"Why can't I call you?"

"Because they think I'm harassing you." Tears came to her eyes, "They kept saying that you don't love me. That you're afraid of me. That I'm worth nothing."

"That's not true at all!" Jude argued, "You know I love you."

"I know, Jude, I know. And I love you too." She kissed his cheek, "That doesn't mean that what they said was any less shitty."

The boy frowned, leaning his head on Callie's shoulder again. The two stayed like that for the rest of the day, until finally they fell asleep.

Lena and Stef noticed this and draped a blanket over the two. The siblings were snuggled close to one another, matching smiles on their faces.

Callie and Jude woke up at the same time the next morning, courtesy of Stef. The brunette had fallen asleep with her clothes on from yesterday, the same going for Jude.

"Come on." The police officer said to the brunette, who nodded. She kissed her brother goodbye and assured him that everything would be alright.

The car ride seemed to last forever. So finally, when Stef and Callie reached the car the brunette got out instantly and knocked on the door. And who was to open it but Melanie.

"I hope you're here with my son." The woman spat in Callie's direction.

"Yeah about that." She said, sliding her hands into her back pockets, "I don't remember signing Jude's abandonment papers."

"Well, you did."

"When?" Stef asked.

"You know, back um...the day…. y'know…"

"No, we _don't_ know." Callie paused, "Was there any chance you might've forged my signature?"

"No. You signed it."

"How could you be so sure? I mean, I don't remember giving any consent to that."

"You were drunk when it happened."

"I don't drink." Callie answered honestly, because it was true.

"Well...you did."

"If any part of this is true, that meant you purposely got me intoxicated so you could take advantage of me and get me to sign the papers."

Stef raised an eyebrow; this girl was on a serious roll.

"But the thing is, I wasn't drunk. And I sure as hell know that Jude knows that too. He pays attention." She announced, "So _did you_ or _did you not_ forge my signature?"

"Um...um…"

"Ma'am, we need an answer now." Stef said.

"We...we might've...yes...we _did."_ Melanie admitted, "But it's for Jude's own good."

"Please go get your husband." Stef ordered, watching the woman walk inside to go grab Richard. He came out a minute later looking baffled, "What's going on?"

"I'm Officer Foster and you two are under arrest for forgery." The blonde said, grabbing two pairs of cuffs and snapping them onto each person.

Leading them to the car, Callie couldn't help but smile as she watched. After dropping Melanie and Richard off to the station to be questioned, they rode back home.

Beaming, Callie ran inside and picked up her younger brother, lifting him in the air and twirling him around.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"Melanie admitted to forgery!" She squealed (in a very un-Callie sort of way). Pulling him into a tight hug she smiled, "We can leave now, baby!"

Beaming now, Jude hugged her right back.

Things were finally working out.


	11. Bliss

Bliss

"So, I need to understand something." Lena said, "How is it that you're Jude's guardian? You're only sixteen! Shouldn't that be reserved when you become a legal adult?"

"Yes." Callie answered, holding Jude's hand, "So, it was last year that we were placed with the Smiths. My Dad, Donald, he had signed all the rights of Jude's care over to me once he got sent to jail. Jude and I... we weren't planning on going back into the foster system. We were gonna lay low, I had found a part-time job at a McDonald's nearby. I bought us an apartment. I was 15 at the time. So, we only had to wait a couple years, so I could be registered." She gulped, "So then one night, I was walking Jude home from school."

"You sent him to _school?"_ Stef asked, "How could you possibly afford that?"

"I had...um...a- a second job, as a waitress down the block from our apartment." Callie cleared her throat, "Anyway, I was walking Jude home from school one day, when this woman from an adoption center saw me with him and thought I was kidnapping my brother."

"Why would she think that?" Stef asked, sounding bewildered.

"I was tugging on his arm, trying to make him run with me. It was a game I played with him. I would race him back to our apartment every other night, and whoever got home last had to make dinner. But of course, this woman called the police on me and took Jude away from me."

Lena and Stef gasped in shock.

"I managed to get out of being thrown into jail and followed Jude into the system, and we were placed with the Smiths. When they found out about my parental consent over Jude, they did everything in their power to take him away from me. I told Dad all of this, and he agreed not to sign the papers over to them. He said that I was better for Jude." She sucked in a breath of air, "I told Melanie and Richard that I was 18, but they didn't believe me."

"So... you lied to us? You really have _no_ parental rights over Jude?" Lena asked, "Then why go to all of this trouble? We accused those people of forgery!"

"Because they did forge someone's name. Just not mine. They used Donald's."

"Then, I don't understand. Wh-Why would they say they copied your signature? Why didn't they tell you they copied your Father's?"

"Because they knew I would tell."

"Tell what?"

"What they did to Jude." She sighed, "My brother and I just want to be together again. I've gotten enough money saved up from playing guitar, so we wouldn't be on the streets anymore."

Stef opened her mouth to speak, but Callie stopped her.

 _"I_ have control over my brother. He is supposed to be under _my_ care. So, I am begging you, please don't adopt us or send us back into the system. We are going to leave. Tonight. And I appreciate all what you all've done for me and my brother, but we don't need your help anymore."

After a long pause, Stef nodded, "Okay."

Lena looked at her partner in surprise.

"Just be safe you two. And before you leave, Callie, please make sure you have everything you need. Money, clothes, any of it. Okay? It's getting late, so why don't you pack and go to bed. Alright?"

The brunette nodded and headed upstairs to change into her pajamas. It didn't take long, and she waited downstairs for Jude. She busied herself with packing until he finally came down. Smiling, she placed her bag on the chair beside her and laid down on the couch. Jude walked forward and snuggled next to the girl, the brunette pulling a blanket up over the two before finally falling asleep.

They woke up first thing in the morning. Both Callie and Jude awkwardly waving goodbye to Stef, Lena and the other kids. Brandon huffed, a smirk on his face as if this outcome was triumphant. As if Callie and Jude had gotten what they deserved, and that he was finally pest free.

Mariana was the only child in the family who seemed sad by their leave. The Latina hugged Callie, waving goodbye as she watched the two children leave.

The brunette smiled at her little brother as they sat on the bus, on the way to their new apartment. The girl had managed to snag one last minute over the phone, and it was big enough for two people.

So, as the bust rolled to a stop, Callie picked up her brother and ran outside. Opening the door to the building, she ran inside (still holding him) and threw him down on the bed.

"What do you think, baby?" The brunette asked, sitting down next to him, "You like the apartment I got?"

"It's small." Jude observed, looking around the apartment.

Callie frowned.

"But I like it!" He said happily, hugging his sister once again. The brunette was finally happy. Happy that she could be with her brother. Happy that they would never be apart again. Happy that they weren't on the streets.

"And guess what? It gets better." Callie grabbed her brother's hands, "It's almost the end of the school year and I have enough money saved up to send you to a good school."

"Really?" His smile slipped, "What about you? Don't you need to go to school?"

"No. But _you_ do." Glancing at her watch, the brunette frowned, "Time for bed. Go change into your pj's."

Jude nodded and found the bathroom, changing his clothes quickly as Callie did the same in her separate bedroom.

Kissing him a quick goodnight, Callie tucked her brother into bed before heading back to her own bedroom to crash.

The girl smiled to herself, finally feeling safe. In her mind, she believed that everything was where it should be. That everything was going to be alright. It had been a long time since the brunette had felt positive. And it felt damn good.

Back at the Foster home, the whole family sat around the dinner table in complete silence. Stef and Lena felt heartbroken at the sight of Callie and Jude's leave. But Brandon, being the douche he was, didn't feel any ounce of guilt. In fact, he was smiling more than ever.

"It feels so good knowing that Hobo Girl and her _delinquent_ son have finally left this house." He stated with a smile.

"Brandon!" Lena said, sounding angry.

"Okay, first Jude is not her son. He is her younger brother." Stef corrected, "And second, you are _never_ to speak that way about someone ever again."

"But, Mom they were destroying our lives! Taking over our home!"

"Brandon!" The Moms (and Mariana) shouted at the eldest son.

"Who gave you the right to bring a stranger into this house? Without asking us first, no less!"

"Wait, is _this_ where all of this hate is coming from? Because we didn't ask you if it's okay?" Stef asked.

"You asked me if the Twins could stay with us, why couldn't you ask if Callie and Jude could?"

"Because not everything is decided by you, Brandon. This was an emergency, young man. And _I_ for one, would've thought you'd be more mature about this. But clearly I was wrong."

"Yes, clearly you _were!"_ He shouted, "We aren't some damn animal shelter Moms. We can't just keep adopting kids left and right."

"You better watch yourself, young man." Stef ordered.

"That's your answer for everything! Whenever someone disagrees with you, this is your response!"

"Brandon, you need to think very carefully about what you're going to say next." Lena said.

"Let's all admit it. You're all glad that Callie is gone. She's a freaking bitch that deserved what she got."

 _"Brandon!"_ Mariana shouted, surprising everyone.

He stared into the eyes of his younger sister, "What?"

"You think Callie's the bitch? Try looking in the mirror sometime." The Latina said, picking up her plate and setting it next to the sink.

"Yeah, you have been acting like an ass lately." Jesus agreed, "What happened to you, man?"

And with that, the family dispersed from the kitchen, leaving Brandon alone with his thoughts.


	12. Holy Matrimony

Holy Matrimony

It was one Saturday afternoon, the day where everything would change. Two weeks had passed since Callie and Jude had left. A lot had happened in two weeks, the biggest event being that Stef Foster had gotten shot. The blonde had even proposed to Lena in the hospital bed. It wasn't the most ideal proposal, but Lena was thrilled.

So, yes, today was the day. They were getting married. Everything was going to be perfect.

The doorbell rang at exactly 1:30, and Mariana opened the door to see Callie and Jude. The brunette was holding two presents; one from the older girl and her brother.

"Callie!" Mariana squealed in delight, wrapping the girl in a hug.

Pulling away, the Latina smiled at how the two were dressed. Callie was wearing a dark purple two-piece, matched perfectly with a pair of black heels. She had even curled her hair. The 13-year-old boy standing next to the girl was sporting a very handsome suit.

"You two look _great."_ Mariana complimented, hooking elbows with the siblings. She led them into the kitchen where the rest of the family (minus Stef and Lena) were chatting. As soon as they entered, the whole room went quiet. Until finally, Jesus reached forward and pulled Jude and Callie into an awkward sibling hug.

"Hey." Callie greeted nervously, "So, um, when does the wedding start?"

"In about half an hour." The 15-year-old boy asked.

"Why are you _here?"_ Brandon suddenly shouted, silencing the room once again, "I thought we finally got rid of you two!"

"Uh...Stef and Lena invited us." The brunette answered, tapping the side of the box she was holding, "Where do the presents go?"

"Oh, here, just give 'em to me. I'll take them." Mariana offered, taking both presents and setting them on the coffee table in the television room.

Silence was broken, yet again when an older woman with strawberry-blonde hair entered the room. The woman paused when she saw Callie and Jude staring awkwardly in the kitchen and spoke up, "Who are these two now?"

"Uh, I'm Callie Jacob and this is my little brother Jude. Stef and Lena invited us."

"I _figured_ you'd been invited, I mean why else would you be here?" She teased, walking forward and offering her hand for a shake, "I'm Sharon, Stef's Mother."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." The brunette shook the woman's hand.

"And if I may ask, how are you connected with my daughter? Are they fostering you or something?"

"No." Callie answered, "Stef and Lena actually rescued me from the streets and helped me get my brother back."

"Well, they are good people, aren't they?" Sharon said, rubbing the girl's arm, "It was great to meet you, sweetie."

Callie nodded in response and a few minutes later, followed everyone out into the backyard where the wedding was about to take place.

Taking her brother's hand, Callie led him to their seats. And not long after, the music began to start, and Stef and Lena took their places under the flowered archway. Holding one another's hands, eyes twinkling with happiness. The audience hung onto the minister's every word, smiling happily when the newlyweds kissed.

Callie pulled Jude into a side hug, kissing him on the head. The two siblings were surprised that after the wedding, they were the first two that the newlyweds approached.

"Hey, you two." Stef greeted, smiling at Callie and Jude, "You both look amazing, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks." The brunette said simply, tugging at the skirt of her dress. She cleared her throat, "I was pretty surprised when you called."

"Why would you think that?" Lena asked.

"I guess I just thought that once everything was settled." She explained, "Like, since we were gone none of this would matter anymore."

"Well, _you_ matter to us, okay?" Stef explained, wrapping an arm arm around both kids and squeezing them tight.

"We miss you here at the house." Lena admitted, "It feels so empty here without you two beautiful children."

"How are you holding up, by the way? Everything good?"

"Yeah. I have enough money saved up to send Jude to school next year, since it would be pointless to send him now, school's almost over."

The police officer nodded, "And what about everything else? Food? Rent? You have enough money, right?"

"Yes, absolutely. We're all doing good."

"Good." Lena said, seeming relieved. She had been worried about the two siblings ever since the night they had left. Maybe it was her parental instincts kicking in, as she had come to think of Callie and Jude as their own.

"Oh, congratulations, by the way." The brunette said, "And, um...I hope you like the presents we got you. You'll probably hate mine."

"What?" Jude asked, sounding shocked, "Your present is way better than mine."

"Untrue."

 _"True!"_

"Nuh _-uh!"_

"Yeah _-huh!"_

"Nuh- _uh!"_

" _Yeah!"_ Callie finally shouted, picking up her brother up and tackling him onto the couch.

Watching the two, Lena smiled and grabbed her wife's hand.

"You really think they're gonna be alright, Stef?" The biracial woman asked.

"I do, actually." The blonde smiled at the brunette, who was tickling her brother nonstop and giving him noogies.

"Cal's very responsible and I believe she will be able to provide for Jude as well as herself exceptionally."

Nodding in agreement, Lena and Stef walked into the television room to open gifts. And of course, the first present they were handed was from the 16-year-old girl. Ripping the paper off together, the newlyweds began to tear up at the sight of the gift.

It was of Stef and Lena, holding hands in the kitchen and smiling happily at one another, "It's lovely." Lena commented, reaching over and wrapping the brunette in a hug.

The rest of the night was filled with love and laughter. Because as the two women always said, DNA doesn't make a family. And they certainly considered Callie and Jude a part of theirs.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So sorry! I was so blocked when writing this chapter. Probably the worst of the bunch. Still, I hope you like it!**


	13. Caring and Nurturing

Caring and Nurturing

It was Monday, August 12th. Callie stood smiling at her little brother, who had his backpack on, ready for the first day of school. His sister had worked her butt off ever since they moved into the apartment.

"Okay, c'mon Jude, one more!" She held her phone up and snapped a picture of the 13-year-old boy, who had already gotten annoyed after the second picture.

"I'm going to be late to school, y'know."

"Wow. A kid wanting to go to school, that's news to me." The brunette said, slipping her phone into her pocket. Placing an arm around her brother's shoulder she walked him to the bus and kissed him goodbye. Rolling his eyes, Jude saw the faces of his classmates, who were staring at him through the bus's windows.

Already feeling uncomfortable, he ignored her demand for a hug and walked onto the bus. Shaking her head, the brunette waved goodbye to her brother until the vehicle was out of sight.

"Nice Mommy." A boy on the bus shouted as Jude searched for a seat, "Can I get a kiss from her too?"

"She's my _sister!"_ He defended, walking around the boy and taking a seat in the back. All alone.

This had been the thing Jude had been most afraid of. He and Callie had been bouncing around so often that he hadn't had any experiences with making friends. It was a miracle he wasn't invisible though.

Callie brushed the mustard stains off her waitress uniform, a fake smile plastered on her face as she greeted the next table.

"Hello, welcome to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and take our orders." A grumpy man ordered, "I'd like a triple cheeseburger with a side of your lasagna."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't substitute a side dish with an entree."

"Be quiet. Just do what I tell you, or I'll get you fired." He growled, "Not get me that damn side lasagna!"

"I'm sorry, but that's just not possible."

"You hear me now girl, I will personally get you kicked outta this place if you don't give me what the hell I want!"

"Is there a problem here?" Sydney, Callie's manager asked.

"Yes, this damn bitch said I can't have what I ordered!"

"He wanted the lasagna as a _side."_ The brunette explained.

"Yeah, sorry. We don't do that."

"You people are ridiculous! And they say the customer is always right. Well, _clearly_ I was wrong."

 _"Clearly_ you were." The manager agreed, "Now I'm going to ask you to leave. Please."

Huffing, the man left the restaurant in an angry mood. Sighing, Sydney turned to her newest employee, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." She said, "I should head out anyway, Jude'll be dropped off anytime now." Untying her apron, Callie ran the rest of the way home. Seeing her brother standing alone in front of the apartment complex, Callie pounced on him.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked, smiling down at the surprised young boy, "Have a good first day?"

"Yeah, I mean...I guess." He shrugged, letting his sister lead him inside the house, "I have some homework."

"On the first day?"

"I know, it sucks. The worst is _Math_ , though."

"Alright, I'll help you out." Callie smiled and watched her brother unpack his things, waiting patiently for his sister.

The brunette walked slowly over to her brother, setting a plate of sandwiches down in front of him. The 16-year-old scooted closer to her brother and began to explain the homework to him.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"You expecting somebody?" Jude asked, watching his sister get up to go answer it. And much to her surprise, it was the man from the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's me _bitch."_ He shouted, earning a glare from Callie. Glancing at her brother, her eyes softened, and she pushed the man outside.

"How the hell did you find where I live?"

"Look, I just figured that since you were such an ass of a waitress I deserved a good apology in person. So, get to it woman."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"Get to it woman. Give me that apology."

"What for?"

"Getting me thrown out of the restaurant. Refusing to give me my meal."

"Oh, you shut the hell up. I didn't do _anything_ wrong, and you're just a giant-ass douche who thinks you could just order woman around. Because newsflash? This is the 21st century, and woman aren't going to just sit around and be quiet. So just shut the hell up, get away from me, and never come back here again. Because if you _do,_ I will kick your ass to the next state."

" _You_ are not allowed to say those things to me." The man raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face, "I am going to get you fired from that place, one way or another."

"Go to Hell." Callie spat.

Growling, he balled his hand into a fist and punched the brunette straight on her nose. Pissed off herself, Callie slapped him and walked back inside.

"Alright, let's get back to work." The sister said, sitting down across from Jude as if nothing had just happened.

But seeing the blood dripping out of her nostrils, the boy began to panic, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Not let's get back to your homework, alright?"

But Jude didn't fall for it. He ran over to his sister and stared at her in horror, "Callie, what happened?"

"I told you Jude, nothing."

"Your nose is bleeding." He pointed out, grabbing some tissue and wiping some of the blood away, "Maybe we should call Stef and Lena?"

"Why would we need to call them?"

"Because they might know what to do."

"I'm fine, Jude. Honestly. Now, let's get back to your Math homework." She said, holding the tissue up against her nose as she began to help a reluctant Jude with his homework.

The next morning, while Jude was at school, the brunette was strolling through the grocery store when she passed Stef and Lena. The two women did a double take and ran up to the girl, who was about to make a right turn into the breakfast isle.

"Callie!" Stef shouted, smiling at the girl. The brunette turned around and managed a small smile, "Hey."

"Oh my God." The police officer said, noticing the dry blood under the girl's nose, "What is this? What happened to you, baby?"

Covering up the wound, the brunette shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"You most certainly are _not_ fine, you need to see a doctor, sweets."

"I'm _fine_ Stef." Callie assured, walking ahead and placing a couple boxes of Fruit Loops in her cart for Jude, plus one box of Pops for herself. Crossing those two things off her list, she tucked it into her back pocket and headed for the checkout line, closely followed by Stef and Lena.

"Thanks." The brunette said to the cashier. The girl placed all of the bags into the trunk of her car and returned her cart. Turning around, she was still surprised to see Stef and Lena.

"Sweets, we could always take you to the hospital to make sure it's not broken."

"I'm _fine."_ The 16-year-old said for the 4th time, "I need to go pick up Jude."

"Oh yeah, how's he doing?" Lena asked curiously, "He doing good in school?"

"In everything but Math. I have to help him with that a lot, but I don't mind." She climbed into the car and waved goodbye to the two women, "Nice seeing you two."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. You're welcome at our house anytime, you know that?"

The brunette nodded and closed her car door, driving off to Jude's school.

Lena sighed, "I'm a bit worried about her, are you?"

"A bit. But she's been taking care of her brother for four weeks now and everything looks good to me."

"What about that blood on her face? She should probably go see a doctor about that."

"Yeah. But Cal's just too stubborn to do that."

"Hm, reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh, be _quiet_ Lena." Stef teased, "Though seriously, do you think that girl will ever come to our house again? Mariana seems to miss her."

"I think she will. We just have to give her some time."


	14. Responsibility

Responsibility

Callie Jacob sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, ice bag held to her nose. The brunette had resented the idea of coming to the hospital, but Jude was relentless. It had taken one day and a half to convince Callie to go get her nose checked out.

The 13-year-old boy held her hand as they waited for her name to be called.

"Callie Jacob?" A nurse called, making the brunette to look up.

"Want me to come with you?" The 13-year-old offered, though what he reality meant was _I'm coming with you no matter what you say._

"Sure." The brunette said with a shrug, keeping hold of his hand as the two got up and headed for the room.

And of course, just as the brunette entered the room Lena and Stef came in. Jude had called them and told them everything they knew. Though the last thing he had expected was for them to _show up._

Luckily, it turned out that the brunette's nose hadn't broken. It was just heavily bruised, which sucked.

"Callie are you okay?" Stef asked, wrapping the surprised girl in a hug, "You okay sweets?"

"I'm fine. It's just bruised, not broken."

"How exactly did this happen, though?" Lena asked, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder as they walked out.

"There was this guy I was waiting on at work. He wanted to substitute an entree for a side, and I told him we couldn't do that. He started screaming at me, then my manager came over and kicked him out. Then later he found me and punched me in the face for not listening to him."

"Alright, I'll call Mike and we'll go book 'em. Harassing a minor, this is ridiculous." Punching in her ex-husband's number, Callie grabbed the cop's arm and shook her head, "You don't need to do that."

"Of course, I need to do this! He hurt you, Cal. Besides, this isn't up for discussion."

"Now, Stef, let's think rationally about this. We don't want this man to have any more reasons to come after her."

"Then what are we supposed to _do_ , Lena? That guy almost killed our daughter!"

 _Daughter?_

This had been the third time she had heard Stef refer to her that way. Looking down at her brother, she saw a shocked expression on his face.

Clearing her throat, the brunette grabbed her brother's hand, "I should probably take Jude home. It's past his bedtime." She explained, leading him forward.

"Bedtime? What am I, six?" He protested, "I want to stay up more!"

"You have school tomorrow."

 _"So?"_

Picking him up, the 16-year-old carried the boy out of the hospital waiting room and into the car.

"You still think they're going to be alright on their own now Lena?" Stef asked her wife, who was biting her cuticles nervously.

"I do." She admitted, "Callie was able to defend herself, which is good. She's also very responsible and seems to be taking good care of her brother."

"But at what cost, love? Things like this happen all the time to women! She can't survive on her own forever, Lena."

"But she's not on her own. She's with Jude. And I have a feeling that she'll be safe as long as she's with him."

"So, Jude is like, her protector or something? He's a 13-year-old boy, Lena, how could that be possible?"

"Because he gives her a reason to fight."

Nodding, Stef looked out the window to watch Callie's car drive away. A smile crept up the blonde woman's face, "You're right. They are going to be just fine."

 **A/N: Short but cute! Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, I've had quite a few things going on in my life. Nevertheless, I hope y'all like it! Tell me what you think!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	15. The Truth About Family

The Truth About Family

Callie's heart raced as she entered the Adams-Foster house the next morning. Fr whatever reason, Stef and Lena had called her over. They didn't want to speak to Jude, so the three had decided to meet during his school hours.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked, taking a seat on the living room couch. The Moms sat on either side of her, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Honey, we just wanted to talk to you about your...um...situation."

"Oh, not this again." The brunette said angrily, "I'm fine. We're fine."

"No, no. You misunderstood, that is _not_ what we wanted to talk to you about." Stef said, "We wanted to talk to you about your Father, Donald?"

"What about him?"

"Do you trust him?" Lena asked.

"Why wouldn't I? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Lena and I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to sign abandonment papers for the Smiths."

"He'll keep his promise." Callie confirmed, knowing it was true, "He'd never do something like that to me or Jude."

"Alright then." Stef said, satisfied. She slapped her own thighs and got up, "We just wanted to check in. Glad things are going well for you two and of course you know that you are welcome at our house any time."

"Um, Stef, yesterday at the hospital, you called me your daughter."

"Yes I did, love."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you are to me." The police officer confessed, "It's a shame you won't let us adopt you, because I sure miss you in this house."

 _"Really?"_

"Really." Lena confirmed, "And Jude, we've only known him a short while but we love him just as much as we love you, honey." She sighed, "But if this is what you won't we won't stop you. Just be safe, please. If you need anything I want you to call us immediately. You have our numbers, yes?"

"Yes." Callie confirmed, waving goodbye before heading home. The two Moms stared at the girl, hearts breaking. They had grown to love this girl so much over just a short period.

"Every time she leaves I feel like this'll be the last time we see her." Stef confessed, "I just don't want her to think we're giving up on her."

"She doesn't think that." Lena confirmed, knowing it was true.

A few minutes later at the apartment, Callie and Jude were sitting side by side on the couch eating Toaster Stroodles and watching reruns of old television shows.

"How was school today, Jude?"

"Okay." He admitted, nibbling at the end of his Stroodle.

"Make any friends?"

"Not really." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jude, you know that you can bring home anyone you like. It'd be fun to meet them. I could even make you guys cookies if you want."

"You're such a Grandma."

Callie backed up in shock, "Oh, _really?"_

" _Really."_

Grabbing Jude, Callie lifted him up and tackled him onto the couch, tickling his belly.

"Stop it!" He cried through fits of laughter.

" _You_ stop it."

Finally, Jude managed to push his sister off himself. Callie chuckled and got up, "Time for bed!" She announced, brushing off her hands and motioning for her to follow him.

"But…"

"No."

" _Please?"_

"No."

"Just for a _little_ while?"

"You have school tomorrow, Jude."

" _Please,_ Callie?"

Giving in, the brunette rolled her eyes, "Five minutes."

"Five? But that's not enou—"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him to let him know that she wouldn't be pushed further. The boy shook his head in dismay, "Fine. Guess I'm going to bed then."

Chuckling, Callie led her brother into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. The brunette kissed Jude's forehead and bid him goodnight, a giddy smile on her face.

But as the girl left, she didn't notice how sad her brother seemed. He had the right to be sad of course, as he couldn't admit to his sister that he was too embarrassed of her to bring a friend home. Callie could be way to affectionate and overprotective of Jude sometimes.

He had also come to learn that their living situation wasn't as perfect as he had first pictured it. Of course, Jude wanted his sister to be his guardian, that part was true. He just didn't like how hard their lives were. Callie worked her ass off at two different jobs each day just to send her brother to school. She worked so hard just to make sure he would be happy.

 _But when is Callie going to be happy?_ Is _she happy?_ Jude thought to himself, as he watched his sister come out of the bathroom wearing a baggy T-Shirt and pajama shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she smiled at Jude when she saw him.

 _But what does she do when she's not working and I'm still at school?_

Little did he know that Callie spent the little amount of free time she had visiting the Adams Fosters.

They had gradually grown on the girl and when Stef had called the brunette her _daughter_ earlier that day? Her heart nearly exploded in shock.

"Go back into your bedroom, honey." Callie said to her brother, motioning him back in. He nodded and went back inside, getting one last look at her before the brunette entered her own bedroom for the night.

 **A/N: Okay. So, like the idiot I am, I spilled water on my computer yesterday. I was so pissed off, you won't even believe. That's a valid excuse for not updating yesterday, right? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Make sure to review! Love y'all bunches!**

 **~Sellybelly411**


	16. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love

Callie proudly hung up her apron at the end of her afternoon shift at the diner. She was exhausted and was about to go home and take a long nap when her phone rang.

Stef.

"Hey." The brunette said into the phone, stifling a yawn.

"Hey, sweets. So, Mama and I just wanted to check in and see if you need anything from us. We're at the store and we wanted to check if you needed anything."

"Why? I don't live with you two."

 _Sadly._ Stef thought, sighing into the phone.

"I already have everything I need. Fully stocked fridge, Jude has everything he needs for school. We're fine."

"But—"

"We're fine." Ending the call, Callie pocketed her phone and shook her head. Why did Stef and Lena have to be so _annoying?_

But as she thought about it more, the brunette realized that this was how it felt to have overbearing and overprotective parents.

 _But they're not my parents._ Callie told herself, _they shouldn't care._

But still...the constant phone calls, the hugs, how worried they got? It was all too much for Callie. She found herself loving Stef and Lena much more every single day. Though every time she felt these feelings, the girl would shove them down deep inside and refuse to believe it.

Her phone rang, and she figured it was the Moms again. But instead, it was Jude. Quickly answering her phone, the boy began to stutter, "Wh-where are you? C-C-Callie school's o-o-out."

"I know baby, I know. I'm on my way right now."

"Hurry. P-p-please." He begged, causing Callie to quicken her car's speed as she turned the final block before parking in the front of the bus stop.

Quickly, he threw himself into his sister's arms, hugging her tight. The girl gently stroked his hair and squeezed him right back.

"I thought you had left me…"

"Never." She promised, kissing his forehead, "I would _never_ abandon you, Jude."

The boy nodded and reached down for Callie's hand, the two skipping over to their crappy apartment.

Back at the Adams Foster house, Stef was pacing the floor. No matter how much confidence she had in the brunette, she could never stop being worried.

"I just...I'm always so _worried_ about her!" The police officer announced, "I know she's going to be fine, I do. But still...I can't help but want her home. To come back to our home. I miss my daughter." The blonde paused then turned to her wife, "Am I crazy? I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"No, no honey absolutely _not._ It's normal for a Mother to feel like that towards her daughter."

Brandon tripped over the last step as he descended down the stairs, "Who? Mariana?" His eyes quickly filled with panic, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Honey, Mariana is _fine._ We're talking about your _other_ sister."

"Oh, you're adopting another girl? Who?" He sat down at the kitchen table and took a bite out of an apple lying nearby.

"We're not adopting anybody. We're talking about Callie." Lena said, crossing her arms.

"That girl? She's not my _sister,_ and she's not your _daughter_ either." He announced, rolling his eyes, "She better not be coming back into this house."

"No, she's not, but…"

 _"Good."_ Brandon sighed, sounding relieved, "Because that's the last thing I need."

"B, what is your problem with Cal anyway?" Stef asked.

"Well, let's start off with the fact that she was in _juvie."_

"For defending her younger brother." Lena said.

"...got kicked out of her house."

"By unfit foster parents." Stef said.

"...You took her off the streets."

"She needed the help." Lena said.

"But you didn't bother to _consult_ me?" Brandon shouted, "Sh-She took my guitar, she nearly broke this house trying to get back to her stupid brother!"

"Okay, well not everything needs to be runned by _you,_ B." Stef shouted, "This was a now or never situation!"

"Well, I wish you'd chosen never." He said before walking past the two Moms and clomping up the stairs.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lena muttered to her wife.

Both women jumped when Stef's phone rang. Seeing Callie's name, the blonde quickly hit answer, "Hi baby, what's wrong?"

"This is Jude."

"Oh...well, hello Jude. How are you doin'?"

"There's something wrong with Callie!"

Panicking, Stef switched on the speaker so both she and her wife could hear.

"What's wrong, Jude?"

"Well…" The boy choked on his own words, the blonde prompting him to continue. He nodded into the phone, "She passed out." He announced.

 _"Passed out?"_ Lena asked in shock.

"Yeah...she was in the middle of cooking us dinner when she fell down. I don't know what's wrong, but this morning I did notice that she seemed super tired. She had bags under her eyes and everything."

"Did you call 911?" Stef asked, voice shaking.

"Well, you _are_ 911." He pointed out, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, honey, of course." Lena assured, "Stef and I'll be right over."

Piling into the squad car, the police officer found herself going a little bit faster than the speed limit. But she didn't care that she was breaking the law, all Stef cared about was her daughter.

"Stef." Lena soothed, placing a hand atop the blonde's, which rested on the clutch. The police officer managed a small smile, her wife's touch calming her down the slightest bit.

"She'll be alright." The vice principal said, "She's a strong girl."

"I know, I know." Stef agreed.

The Moms sped along the road, finally coming to a stop in front of the brunette's apartment building. The police officer and her wife quickly piled out of the car and ran to the room number Jude had sent.

And as they did, they found themselves staring at a very frightening sight. Callie was laying on the kitchen floor, just as Jude had said. The poor boy was standing over her protectively, crying into her hair. Worried, Stef dialed 911, requesting an ambulance.

Kneeling down, the police officer took a spot next to the knocked-out girl. She gently stroked the girl's hair and pulled her onto her lap, kissing her forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jude squeaked.

"Yes, sweetie. Callie's quite the fighter, isn't she?"

He nodded and scooted closer to his older sister, wrapping her in a hug.

The ambulance arrived not much longer than that. They loaded her into the back on a stretcher, Jude and the Moms piling in with her.

According to the doctor, the brunette had passed out due to a combination of sleep deprivation and dehydration. He suggested that the Moms should take her home with them, as he didn't think that it wouldn't be the best idea to leave her alone with a child.

They had of course, agreed and taken the girl home. You could just imagine Callie's fright when she awoke in Stef and Lena's bed, snuggled next to Jude. The brunette could hear shouting in the hallway (most likely regarding Jude and her). Head throbbing, she turned to the side and noticed a glass of water on the nightstand. Reaching out, she took a couple of sips before placing the glass back down. Licking her lips, Callie came to realize just how dry her lips had gotten.

"Drink it all, love."

Callie jumped at the sound of Stef's voice. Nodding slowly, she reached over to grab the glass and drank what was left. Satisfied, the police officer entered the room and snuggled under the covers next to the brunette.

"You scared the shit out of your brother and I, you know that?"

"What happened?"

"You weren't sleeping enough or drinking enough water. You passed out, love."

The brunette frowned, "Well, I'm sorry Stef."

"You oughtta be. So, while you are staying here you must—"

The rest of the police officer's speech went in one ear then out the other.

 _Staying here?_ But why would she do _that?_

"I... I don't understand. I should be at home."

"Sweets, you are home." Stef said, kissing the girl on the forehead.

 _Home?_ Callie thought.

"This isn't home." She argued.

Although, it sure felt like it.


	17. Protect & Serve

Protect & Serve

You could just imagine Brandon's irritation when he found out that Callie and Jude were going to be living with them. The brunette was still laying down in the Moms bed with her brother, sound asleep.

In all her life, the brunette had never felt so loved. Or at least, since she was ten. The Adams Foster family were treating the brunette as if she was one of their own. They had been that way to her ever since day one, which befuddled Callie. What was _she_ to a bunch of strangers?

Eyes fluttering open, the girl's mouth gaped open when she saw Stef and Lena holding her close. The brunette's head was nuzzled into Stef's shoulder and her hand had a tight grip on Lena's own.

Both women smiled when they saw the drowsy girl.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." Lena greeted.

Callie didn't respond and instead pulled herself up to go to the kitchen. She had to make breakfast for Jude.

Stef shook her head and slipped out of bed herself, wrapping the girl in a hug. Angry and confused, the brunette pushed the police officer off her and began to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Stef asked.

"Don't." The brunette ordered, opening the door before the police officer stopped her. She shut the door, which made Callie scream. What were Lena and Stef going to do to her? Were they going to hurt her?"

Seeing the fear on her face, Stef reached out to touch the girl, who backed away in fear, finally collapsing back on the bed.

"Don't hurt me." She begged, _"Please."_

Exchanging a look of shock, the two women neared the girl, who was still shaking in fear. Stef and Lena sat down on either side of her, the blonde reached out to touch the girl's shoulder. Much to their surprise, the brunette flinched and backed away, staring at them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You shut the door." Callie said, pointing a shaking hand at the bedroom door, "That means you're going to hurt me, right?"

Eyes going wide, Stef shook her head no then got up. Nearing the door, she opened it wide, the 16-year-old letting out a sigh of relief.

"Honey." Lena said, wrapping the brunette in a side hug, "You have to understand that we would _never_ hurt you."

"I…" Callie gulped, "I know...I know you guys are doing your best...b-but...I've been hit before. Th-That's why…"

"That's why you don't like closed doors." Lena finished, "Understandable."

"It's just...I know you won't...I just can't help but get afraid when someone c-closes a door…."

Stef nodded and kissed the girl's forehead, "Well, it won't happen again. We promise." She paused, "Though would you be fine with a closed _bathroom_ door?"

The girl nodded slowly, understanding why that was a necessity. She was fine in the bathroom, although she was still very quick about getting out of there.

The police officer smiled and tucked a strand of Callie's brown hair behind her ear.

"I just don't understand." The brunette mumbled.

"Understand what, baby?"

"Why you were there." She said, "At the hospital. At my house. Why were you there?"

"Well, we were afraid for you, Cal." Lena admitted, kissing the girl's cheek, "Especially when Jude called us last night."

"It was _Jude t_ hat called you?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, "He must've found your number in my contact list."

"You saved our numbers?" Stef asked, already dialing Callie's phone. The brunette nodded slowly.

"Where _is_ my phone anyway?" She asked, looking around the spot where she was sitting.

"Here, I'll call it." Dialing Callie's number, a loud ring came from under the sheets. The blonde quickly reached for it before the girl could. The police officer's heart melted on the spot as she saw the a blue heart on either side of her name. She looked up and smiled at the girl, who was blushing of embarrassment.

"What?" Lena asked.

Still smiling, Stef showed her the phone. The police officer ended the call, the brunette reaching for it when Lena became curious. She dialed Callie's number and smiled when she saw her own name pop up, with a purple heart on either side of her own name.

Blushing even redder, the brunette ended the call and snatched her phone out of Stef's hand, shooting them each an angry glare.

"We love you, baby." Stef said, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered, the words seeming foreign to her. Both woman smiled at the brunette before wrapping her in a hug, making the girl laugh.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked, surprising the Moms.

"Sorry? For what?" Lena asked, rubbing the girl's back.

"For being so stupid. I can't take care of Jude, not how you take care of your kids. I'm not his Mom. I'm just his sister. I'll never be what he needs."

"You can't think like that." Stef said, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder, "You are exactly what he needs. We know you, Cal. We know how responsible you are. Just because you've hit a couple bumps in the road doesn't mean you're not capable of caring for Jude. Everyone makes mistakes, love."

"But the thing is, I make way too many." The brunette said, tears rolling down her face, "The Smiths were right about me. I'm a bad influence on him and he deserves so much better."

"Much better than you?" Lena scoffed, "Please. You are not a bad influence. You told us yourself that you would do anything to keep the ones you love safe. That's not being a bad influence, Cal. That's called love through courage. And trust me, you have plenty of it to go around."

"May I ask you something?" Stef asked.

The brunette nodded silently.

"That day when you ran away, when that man pulled a gun. Why did you save us? I mean, you could have just left to fend for yourself." She pointed out.

"I don't know." Callie shrugged, "I guess I'm just the type."

"The _type?_ What exactly does that mean?" Lena asked.

"I can't just sit there and do nothing. I can't stand to watch innocent people get into such awful situations when they haven't done anything wrong."

"Even for people you don't know?" Stef asked.

"For anyone." Callie answered.

Going silent, the Moms nodded and handed the brunette a glass of water. She stared up at the two, a curious look on her face.

"Drink up." Stef ordered, "You need to have more water, remember?"

The girl shook her head then managed a small smile before chugging down the water. The brunette handed Stef and Lena back the glass and they smiled at the girl. A devious look on their faces, they tackled Callie down and began to tickle her relentlessly. The brunette laughed constantly and reached up to the two Moms, trying to get them back. But alas, they were way too fast for her.

As they continued this, the brunette found herself smiling wider than ever. A strange feeling grew in her stomach, something she only felt with Jude.

Happiness.


	18. Breakfast Special

**A/N: Okay, before we start I would just like to point out something in case anyone forgot. I have gotten two reviews (possibly from the same person) asking if Aaron will be in the story. He will not, because this is set during season one. I do like his character though and I apologize for those who like his character and wish for him to be included. Just wanted to clarify that. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Breakfast Special

The next few weeks were tough on Callie. Not that they were supposed to be, but it freaked her out to be staying in the Adams Foster house once again. Mariana and the Moms were thrilled to have the brunette back. Jesus had come around and had been acting more pleasant toward the girl, but Brandon was still acting like a complete douche.

As the family sat around the dinner table, Callie was playing with her salad. She refused to look anyone in the eye (except Jude, of course). This didn't seem to bother Brandon at all. He hated to interact with the girl.

"Cal, you have to eat _something."_ Lena said, staring at the brunette's untouched plate. She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Placing her bowl on the counter, she turned to Stef and Lena, "May I be excused?"

"Uh...yes, honey, of course." Lena responded, watching sadly as the girl walked upstairs.

The Moms turned to Jude, who was nibbling his own salad. Sighing, he turned to face them, "Callie does this sometimes." He admitted.

"So, what, does she like...think she's fat or something?" Brandon asked, earning a glare from everyone at the dinner table. The biggest glare came from Jude, _"No."_ He set his fork down, "It's just...whenever she's uncomfortable she'll stop eating. Not forever, just a week or so."

"What do you think is making her so uncomfortable?" Stef asked.

"Well, you two have been giving her so much attention and love that she probably feels overwhelmed. I guess, ever since our Mom died six years ago she's forgotten what it felt like to be loved by an adult." He admitted, "Plus Brandon isn't helping her case."

"Wha—What did I do?" The eldest boy asked stupidly.

"What _didn't_ you do?" The 13-year-old pointed out, "Every time my sister starts to feel safe in this house you ruin it by being rude to her!"

"You have been acting like an ass ever since Moms brought her home." Marina pointed out, "So I don't blame her if she's scared."

The family nodded in agreement. The youngest boy excused himself before walking upstairs to talk to his sister. He opened the door to Lena and Stef's room, rushing in when he saw Callie sitting on the ground holding a picture frame, crying at the sight of it.

"What's that?" Jude asked, sitting criss cross applesauce next to her. The brunette handed her brother the picture frame. It was a picture of Callie on her phone, smiling wide. From the looks of it, it was the day of Jude's birthday.

"Why would they have this?" The brunette asked, a tear falling onto the plastic covering.

"They love you, Callie." He answered.

"I know…" She sniffled, "But _why?"_

"The same reason I do." The boy said, taking hold of his sister's hand, "It's because you're amazing."

The brunette snort-laughed, "I'm anything _but."_

"No, I'm serious." Jude looked both ways, "If you say this to anyone, I'll totally deny it. But...you're my hero, Callie."

The brunette looked at her brother in surprise, wrapping him in a tight hug. As they embraced, they didn't notice Stef and Lena watching them under the doorframe.

Callie chose to sleep on the couch that night, much to the Mothers' distaste. As much as they tried to persuade her otherwise, she refused. Defeated, Stef draped a blanket over Callie and Jude, placing a tall glass of water on the coffee nearest to the brunette.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Stef said, leaning down and kissing the brunette on the forehead, Lena doing the same. Not soon after that did the brunette fall asleep, holding her brother close.

"What do you think we are going to do with her?" Stef asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"I mean, is it safe for her to return to her apartment with Jude? What if she gets hurt again?"

"If she gets hurt again, she'll come to us."

"You sure about that?" The police officer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive. She is our daughter, after all."

"Not legally."

"A piece of paper doesn't make you a family, Stef." She paused, "Besides, she did tell us she loves us. That's something, isn't it?"

Smiling, the blonde nodded, "Yeah. Yes, I suppose it is." Walking back over to the sleeping teenager, she kissed the girl on the cheek one more time before heading to her own bedroom.

The family woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Everyone but Jude was surprised to see Callie cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that." Stef said, nearing the girl.

"I know." The brunette answered, "It's just a habit, I guess."

Brandon opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Mariana, who was shooting him an angry look.

Rolling his eyes, he bit his tongue. Turning around, Callie offered the pan of bacon in eggs, passing two strips out to everyone but Mariana (who didn't eat meat). Then placed a good amount of scrambled eggs on everyone's plate.

"Oh, are these cage free?" The latina asked, pointing to her plate. Lena shot her a look, and Mariana began to eat her eggs.

"Um, I actually don't like scrambled eggs." Brandon announced, handing his plate to Callie as if she was some sort of waitress.

" _Brandon!"_ Stef scolded.

"No, it's fine." The brunette answered, shrugging, "How do you like 'em?"

"Sunny side up." He answered, "But I can always grab some toast if you don't know how."

"No, I do." She said, "Do you want one or two?"

"Um…" Brandon said, surprised. He had never met a teenager that knew how to cook it.

"Well?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...two please."

"Callie sweets, you don't have to do that." Stef said.

"I don't mind." Cracking two eggs, she handed the perfectly made sunny side up eggs to Brandon, who stared up at the brunette as if she was some sort of magical cooking wizard.

"Um…"

"You better not tell us you hate that. You're damn lucky that Callie was nice enough to remake your dish."

Nodding, the eldest boy took a bite of his meal, his stomach filling with happiness, "Y-You're a great cook."

The whole family (plus Callie) stared at him in shock. The teenager stared at his family in complete shock, "What?"

"Well, nothing." Callie responded, "That's just the first time you've said anything remotely nice to me."

Brandon just shrugged in response.

"Where did you learn to cook, Cal?" Stef asked, taking another bite of her eggs.

"Uh, my Mom, actually." The brunette took the empty spot next to Jude.

"Mom was a really good cook too." Jude squeaked, "She taught Callie _everything."_

" _Everything?"_ Lena asked, "Well that sounds impressive."

"Yeah, but her biscuits and gravy are the best. Maybe even better than Mom's!"

"Alright, Jude that's enough." The brunette said, munching on a strip of bacon.

 _This girl sure is something._ Stef thought to herself, smiling as she watched the brunette talk with her younger brother.

"Hey, so…" The brunette began, "Why do you guys have that picture of me in your bedroom?"

Stef set her knife and fork down, "You're our daughter, that's why."

"No, she's not." The eldest boy said, shooting a glare at the brunette.

"Oh, great. Douchebag Brandon is back." Mariana said, shooting a glare of her own to her brother.

"No, it's alright." Callie said, "He's right. I'm not a member of your family."

"You sure as Hell are, Cal." Stef said, getting up and wrapping the uncomfortable girl in a tight hug, followed by Lena. The brunette rolled her eyes and pushed them away, hiding a smile. She didn't want to give them any more satisfaction.

Saying "I love you" was a mistake.

Now Stef and Lena had begun to act more parental the ever, which was a bit annoying. It was unfortunate that she had to stay here, because all the brunette wanted was to go back to her apartment with Jude. But _no,_ she had to live with the Adams Fosters.

"Callie?" The police officer asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Why don't you go ahead and go upstairs and take another rest?"

"Uh, no, I'm good." The brunette answered, taking everyone's empty plates and washing them.

"You don't need to do that, you know." Lena said.

"I know." Callie responded, managing a small smile.

The Moms frowned, dismissing the other children, Stef and Lena stayed in the kitchen with the brunette until she had finished cleaning.

And when she did, the Moms were surprised to see she had been crying.

"Cal—"

The brunette walked around them and headed upstairs. She wasn't mad, not at all. Just worried and afraid.

Worried about how much love those women could spew on her. She was also afraid that they would break her, and the brunette would finally give in and accept their love.

And Callie couldn't let that happen.

Because her sanity depended on it.


	19. Crime & Punishment

Crime & Punishment

Callie picked at her cuticles as she looked up at the sky. She sat alone on a chair on the front porch.

Contrary to what everyone else believed, the brunette was miserable. She loved these women, true. Though she just couldn't imagine a life with them. She wanted to be by off by herself with her younger brother, Jude.

She just wanted this to be over.

Hearing sirens, the girl looked up to see a police officer's car stop in front of their house. The 16-year-old didn't think much of it, as she supposed it was Stef's car.

But no.

Two police officers exited the vehicle and made their was over to the brunette. The girl pulled her knees to her chest, shaking in fear.

 _What's going on?_

"Callie Jacob?"

The girl nodded timidly and turned around, knowing what was about to happen. The shorter one snapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists.

"You're under arrest for theft of a child." He announced, grabbing her arm and leading her to the car.

And just as the car pulled away, Stef and Lena drove out front. The girl looked back at the two Moms, giving them pleading looks.

Full of rage, Stef told a reluctant Lena to leave before following the squad car to the police station.

Just in time, too.

Seeing the brunette being dragged away, the blonde quickened her pace.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm her Mother!" She shouted, causing the officer to stop. The blonde marched closer, "What's going on? Why is she in cuffs?"

"She's under arrest. Kidnapping of a minor." He said, as if it was nothing. The man yanked the brunette's shoulder and led her forward, only to be stopped by Stef.

"Okay, based on _what?"_

"Melanie and her husbon—"

The female officer scoffed, "Of _course."_

"I'm sorry, I never should have come with you that day. But I didn't think I was gonna be in trouble." Callie apologized through tears.

"It's okay, baby." The blonde reassured, "It's alright." She looked up at the police officer before her, "May I please talk to you in private?"

The male officer looked at the handcuffed girl, not wanting to leave her alone. The blonde raised her hands, "Please, she's not going anywhere."

He propped her against the wall, "Don't move." He ordered.

"She's fine there." Stef assured.

Callie watched the two bicker and more and more tears came to the brunette's eyes as she watched.

 _Daughter._

Every time Stef said, the more Callie believed it.

But she had caused so much trouble for Lena and Stef. The two had been so focused on Callie's issues that it had wrapped them up in the mess themselves.

And Callie couldn't let that happen.

"You know what-Hey, hey, listen…" Stef called out, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. She watched the blonde chace the officer.

"Let's go." The officer ordered, taking hold of the brunette's arm again.

"May I please—Listen, may I please speak with my daughter for one minute?"

"You can visit her at Juvie."

 _"Where_ are you taking her?"

"Chula Vista."

"That's high security, you don't need to take her there!" Stef boomed.

"You really need to step aside."

 _"You_ need to let me talk to my daughter." The blonde said angrily, turning around and leaning into the brunette's ear, "I'm gonna get you outta there as soon as I can, do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry." Callie whimpered, crying again.

Stef kissed the girl on the cheek, who wouldn't stop crying. Tears came to the blonde's eyes as well as she got in her own car and sped home. Lena was waiting on the porch and ran up to her wife as soon as the car pulled up.

"What's going on with Callie? They didn't arrest her, did they?"

"Yes, yes they have."

"Wha- _Why?"_

"The Smiths are accusing her of kidnapping."

"Wha-That's _ridiculous!"_

"I know love, I know." She sighed, "But I am gonna get that girl outta there. I promise you, Lena."

The younger woman shook her head, a single tear falling down her face as her wife explained everything.

Callie lay in the _very_ lumpy prison bed, staring up at the wall. Accused of something she didn't do. Accused _by_ the people who hated her most. Worst of all, she was ruining lives just by being the person she was.

 _Sounds about right_.

 _Why_ did the Adams Fosters have to come into her life? They loved her, but for the love of God Callie still didn't get _why._

 _Daughter._

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts. That single word had been rattling through her brain constantly.

A small smile crept up her face at the thought of being a child in the Adams Foster family.

Couldn't you just imagine it? Waking up to a family like that, who loved each other so much.

Technically, the brunette had already been living that experience ever since she had stepped into the house. The only problem being, well…

 _Brandon_

 _Jude_

 _Me._ Callie thought, _I'm the problem._

That's always been the reason. Her. She was a problem for Jude, a problem for the Smiths, a problem for everyone.

 _Is that was I was made for?_ Callie thought to herself, _to make others miserable?_

She closed her eyes, crying herself to sleep.

It was evening at the Adams Foster household and Lena and her wife were very fearful about the talk they had to have with Jude the next morning.

"I just...I hope she's alright." Stef said, crying, "What if she thinks we've given up on her?"

"She dosen't." Lena said, "She's given up on herself."


	20. Unfair Treatment

Unfair Treatment

Callie Jacob pulled her knees to her chest as she sat atop an empty table in the yard. Looking around at the other juvie prisoners, her head began to ache.

It was her third day in the high-security juvie, reserved _only_ for women. Her head had been aching like this ever since yesterday.

Raising her hand, the brunette rubbed her forehead, which only seemed to intensify the pain.

Noticing the girl sitting there, a female guard walked over and grabbed Callie's hand. Pain zipped through her arm as the guard yanked it away from her face, "What do you think _you're_ doin'?"

"Nothin- Just… I had a headache." She felt the guard squeeze the brunette's arm tighter. She had been through this type of pain before and knew that things would only get worse if you showed fear. Staring down at her pale arm, Callie waited for the woman to let go.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from a few feet back, "Get the hell away from her!"

The guard let go of the girl and walked back to her post.

Callie's eyes twinkled when she saw Stef walking forward. Tears came to the brunette's eyes as the sight of the police officer. The girl ran over to her and wrapped the woman into a hug, crying into her shoulder.

"Mom…." She whispered without proper thought.

Stef's eyes widened in shock at the sound of the name, "Yes." The blonde said, "Yes baby, I'm here."

The brunette wrapped her hands tightly around Stef's back and cried into the woman's chest, "I'm sorry…"

The police officer kissed the 16-year-old's forehead, "It's okay." She pulled away from the hug and smiled at the frightened girl, "You're going to be alright, Cal. Okay?"

Callie shook her head and leaned against the metal table she had previously been sitting on, not bothering to respond.

"Mama and I... we're gonna get you outta here. We're gonna _fight_ this Callie, okay? We're gonna _fight_ it."

"I never thought I'd be back here." The brunette announced.

"Where? Juvie?"

 _"Here."_ She repeated, "In this place."

"You-You've been a prisoner here _before?"_

"Yeah. Not too long ago, maybe a year ago." She said, "For destruction of property. The...the house I told you and Lena about, remember?" She paused, "I just hope that when I get out of here they'll let me take care of Jude."

"But is that really what you want?" Stef asked, "It's just...we've seen so much improvement in you ever since you came back to live with us."

"Improved enough to land back in Juvie?" The brunette pointed out, "I want to be back home with my brother. I want to go back to the apartment." She bit her lip, "How is he?"

"Scared." Stef answered, taking a spot next to Callie, "He still doesn't like being in a house without you."

The brunette nodded, staying quiet for a small amount of time.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized again, "I'm sorry, Stef."

"For what?"

"For getting you and Lena wrapped up into all of this...all of this _shit._ Ever since I stepped inside your house all I've been doing is ruining lives." The brunette paused.

"You haven't ruined anyone's lives, love." The blonde assured, "You've been such a _gift_ in our house, Cal. Lena and I love you very much."

"I love you too." The brunette answered, "But I can't live with you."

"I know, baby, I know." The police officer kissed the girl's forehead, "You just have to understand that we are always going to be your family, through and through."

"I know." She paused, "And you and Lena will always be my…. y'know." She shrugged, not wanting to say it out loud.

Stef nodded and pulled the brunette close, "And you'll always be our daughter." She smiled, "And that being said, Mama and I _will_ get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Callie responded, waving goodbye as she watched the blonde leave.

` _What is going on with me?_

Back at the Adams Foster house, Lena was doing dishes when she heard her wife come in.

"So? Did'ya see her?"

"Yeah." Stef bit her lip, doing her best to hide the smile she _knew_ would be inappropriate.

"What?" The biracial woman asked, _"What,_ Stef?"

"She called me Mom." The blonde said, finally showing her smile.

" _Really?"_

"Yeah." The blonde responded, a smile on her face, "I just wish she would stay with us."

"How do you know she doesn't?"

"Well, that's the thing, I know she wants to stay with us, she won't admit it though. Cal just doesn't wanna get her rights taken away before she turns eighteen. She still wants to be his guardian."

"That makes sense." The dark-haired woman said, sighing sadly, "How's she holdin' up in there?"

"Not good." The blonde shrugged, "Did you know this is the second time she's been to that facility?"

Lena's eyes softened in worry, "You're telling me that her old father sent her…?"

"Yes."

The biracial woman cupped her face in her hands and let out a shaky sigh. The blonde frowned and hugged her concerned wife, "Everything is gonna be okay, love." Stef assured, "Okay? We're gonna get her out of there and back into our arms."

The police officer pulled the dark-haired woman close to her chest and kissed her on the forehead, "She's gonna be okay."

Wiping a tear away, Lena managed a small smile, "I know."

It took them an hour to fall asleep that night, as their minds were still full of worry about the brunette.

It took Callie even _longer._ A good two...three hours? She wasn't positive, but she didn't care. Her mind was clouded with thoughts about her brother and her Mo…. Stef and Lena.

 _I need to stop thinking of them like that._

Because they weren't her Moms. They were just...Stef and Lena. No more, no less. The brunette's breath caught when she heard a clanging coming from the far end of the room. She didn't do anything though, for the brunette had learned that checking on strange noises could only lead to trouble.

As the clanging turned into coughing, Callie got out of bed and walked in the direction of the noise.

There she saw a teenage girl, most likely a year or so younger than her. The girl's face had grown slightly purple and the brunette now understood what was happening.

She was choking.

Running into action, the brunette took the girl's arm and walked her in front of the toilet. Squeezing the girl's chest two or three times, a chunk of whatever the younger girl had been eating flew out of her mouth and into the toilet.

"You alright?" Callie asked, grabbing both the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah." She smiled at the brunette, "Thanks." She paused, "I'm Kiara."

"Callie."

The 16-year-old nodded in return, surprised when the girl pulled her into a hug.

" _Hey!"_ A guard shouted, surprising both girls. Seeing Callie touching Kiara, he assumed the worst and grabbed the brunette's arm, "What were you doin' to her?"

"Please! It's not what you think!" The new girl shouted, watching in horror as the brunette was being dragged away, "She saved my life!"

Ignoring the pleading girl, Callie was cuffed and led upstairs and shoved into solitary confinement.

 _Just. Great._

The brunette'd done a good thing but had gotten punished for it. How in the whole wide world did that make sense?

 _What will Stef and Lena think of me now?_

Leaning against the wall, she blocked her ears from the screams she heard coming from the other rooms. What would happen to her here? Would things get worse?

Probably.

Callie hoped they wouldn't, but let's just face it.

 _My life is going to Hell._


	21. Lost Girl

Lost Girl

The walls seemed to be shrinking down on Callie as she stayed in the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been in here, but it sure as hell felt like a while.

She heard a buzzer sound and was surprised when the door opened, and a police officer walked out, "C'mon, Jacob." The officer said, walking inside and yanking Callie off the dirty mat that was supposed to be her bed.

 _What's going on?_

The cop snapped handcuffs on the tan girl's wrists before guiding her to the first level of the facility. She teared up when she saw Stef and Lena standing there.

"What's going on?" She asked aloud this time.

"The judge now believe that you are not guilty." Lena announced with a smile, "And it got taken out of your record."

"What about the Smiths?"

"They'll be staying here for a while. Their license to foster has also been suspended." Stef said.

Callie beamed.

"Come on." The blonde wrapped an arm around the girl's waist once her cuffs were removed, "C'mon, we're going home."

Eyes filled with tears, the brunette cried through the whole car ride. Stef had to help the poor girl out because she just couldn't stop the tears flooding down her face. Lena opened the front door for the crying girl and the police officer, following them in.

And who was to be standing nearest to them but Brandon. Looking up, he frowned at the sight of the crying girl. Not out of annoyance, but of actual concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to the three females.

"Nothing. It's, uh, nothing. Could you go up and grab Jude though, B?"

Nodding, the eldest son turned around to head upstairs, but saw the 13-year-old walking down. Seeing his sister, the boy dropped everything and ran right over, wrapping her in a hug.

"I missed you." He said, crying into the brunette's chest, "I missed you so much."

"I... I missed y-you too b-b-baby…" Tears fell down her face and onto her brother's shoulder, who was also crying by now. Smiling through her own tears, she kissed her brother on the forehead and led him to the couch.

"What's up with her?" Brandon asked his Moms, who were staring at the brunette and her brother.

"Nothing you need to worry about, B. The only thing that matters is that she stays in this house." Stef said, "We've even...uh, been thinking about adopting her."

"What?" A voice said from behind the eldest boy.

Callie.

"What? Why would you do that?" She asked angrily, forcing her way in front of Brandon. She crossed her arms, awaiting an answer.

"We love you, Cal. You're our daughter and we want all this stuff to be over. Mama and I just want you to feel safe."

"No." She said.

"Callie…" Lena began, "We just want you to feel safe. We want you to be _happy."_

"I'm not gonna be happy. I'm never gonna be happy." The girl said. She turned around and walked away.

"Callie…"

"You _promised_ me!" She shouted.

"You're our daughter, Cal. We...we want you to be a part of this family." Lena said.

"But that's not what _I_ want. Does that not matter to you? At _all?"_ She walked closer to the two women, "In fact, I don't want anything to do with you guys. I don't care what you think, I'm taking Jude tomorrow and we're going back to our apartment."

"But honey it's not…"

"No! You aren't allowed to call me those things anymore. I don't love you. I will never live in this house with you and I will never call you my Moms!" She growled, "I hope you're happy with yourselfs."

She walked away, leaving Stef and Lena in tears. They wanted what was best for Callie, while Callie wanted the best for Jude and herself.

Bags were packed quickly that night and the next morning, the two were off again. The brunette held her brother's hand as they walked out the door, giving Stef and Lena the cold shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jude asked.

"Yes, of course." The girl leaned down and kissed her brother on the head, before hitching a bus ride back to their apartment.

"So... what happened?" Mariana asked, sitting across from her Moms.

"She uh...she found out we wanted to adopt her." Lena admitted

The Latina raised her eyebrow, not understanding what the issue was.

"Cal doesn't want to be adopted. She told us so a while back the first time she left. Now that we do want to adopt her I guess that she just feels betrayed in a way."

"Is she ever going to be around anymore?"

"Hopefully." Stef said, "Although she did say that she wanted nothing to do with us or this house."

"Wow. Way to screw this one up, Moms."

 _"Excuse_ me?" Stef said, raising an eyebrow.

"I finally felt like I had a sister. Even if she didn't want to get adopted I would still treat her like one. But because of you two I'm not gonna be able to talk to her again." She slipped out of her chair, "Thanks a _lot."_

"Wow. Looks like both our daughters are mad at us."

"Yeah." Lena agreed sadly, "We really did mess up. We should've respected Callie's wishes instead of doing what _we_ thought was right."

"But we just wanted her to have a home with us."

"Exactly. _We_ wanted that, but Callie didn't. We had made so much progress with her when she stayed here. To see her gradually put her trust and love in us was amazing. Though we lost it today because of something we should have consulted her about first. We didn't consider her feelings at all." A tear fell down her face, "She must have felt so betrayed."

"We have to get her back." Stef said.

"What? Wh-Why would you do that? You heard what she said, she doesn't want to live with us."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Lena. We have to get her to trust us again. I need to go talk to her."

The biracial woman nodded, "Alright. I'm coming with you, though."

"Of course, you're coming with me." Stef said, grabbing her wife's hand and tugging her out the door.

"Wait, wait." Lena said, pulling away, "Isn't this a bit rash, Stef? Bombarding her so suddenly?"

"I thought you were with me on this?"

"And I am, one hundred percent."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Let's wait until evening. Jude'll be in bed, so we won't disturb him. Plus, if we go there right now I have a feeling she'll only push us away even more."

Stef nodded, "Yes...yes, you're right. Absolutely." She pecked her wife on the cheek, "Tonight, then?"

The biracial woman nodded.

And so, they would wait.

It was night time by now, and Callie stood in the kitchen making dinner under the watchful eye of Jude. Rolling her eyes, she motioned to the tall glass of water sitting on the counter. The girl took a good sip of it before proceeding to finish the food.

The brunette motioned for the 13-year-old to come join her at the kitchen table, smiling as she watched him eat the food.

"What?" He asked, half of his food stuffed inside his mouth.

"I'm just happy to be home." She beamed, "Now eat."

Callie took another sip of her water then began to eat her own meal, her eyes never leaving her brother.

After their meal, they watched a bit of TV before it was bedtime for Jude.

"Come _on."_ He pleaded, leaning back against the headboard, "Why can't we watch TV a bit longer?"

"Because _you_ have school in the morning." Callie pointed out, kidding her brother on the forehead, "Goodnight Judicorn."

"Night Cal."

Smiling, she left the door halfway open before heading to her own room. The brunette quickly changed into a baggy shirt and pajama shorts, about to tuck herself in when there was a knock on the door.

Tying her short brown hair into a messy ponytail, Callie answered the door, sneering at the sight of Stef and Lena.

" _What?"_ The brunette asked angrily.

"Can we come in?" Lena asked, clutching her bag protectively.

Biting the side of her lip, the brunette rolled her eyes, "Fine. But be quiet, Jude's asleep." She opened the door wider and in they came, taking a seat on the living room couch.

"So, what do you want?" Callie asked, crossing her arms.

"We're _so_ sorry Callie. We never meant to disrespect your wishes, we just got so caught up in our love for you that we forgot our promise." Stef said.

"So, I'm not getting adopted?"

"If that's what you want." Lena answered, "We are so sorry about all this. I'm begging you, sweetheart please try to forgive us. We only want you to be happy."

"I am." Callie answered, "I'm happy." She looked down at the ground then back up, "You didn't think I was going to hate you _forever_ though, did you?"

Lena and Stef burst into laughter then wrapped the girl in a hug, "We miss you, baby."

"I know." She smiled, "I miss you guys too." Looking down at her wristwatch, she blew out a breath of air, "I should probably go to bed."

The Moms nodded and got up, "Goodnight, sweetheart." Stef called out, "If you need anything please call us."

"Yes. Absolutely."

"In fact, why don't you just call us every day?"

"Uh... _no."_

"C'mon, sweets. I need to hear you're okay!"

Rolling her eyes, she shoved the two women out the door. The two refused to leave without giving the girl a kiss though.

Smiling to herself, Callie undid her ponytail, turned off the lights and headed to bed.

Happy.

She was finally happy.

And that's all Jude could ask for.

The End

 **A/N: So, what do we think? Good? Bad? I hope you guys liked it. Don't think this is the end of the story, guys. There's gonna be a sequel, so keep a look out. Oh, and if you liked this story, please check out my other Fosters fanfics** _ **"Chances", "My Forever" and "Finding You."**_

 **~Sellybelly411**


End file.
